


Vacation Fun

by WestOrEast



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Being a fashion model isn't the most obvious career path after NERV closes down, but it's one that Asuka's made work for her. Work so well, in fact, that she can spend a week at her Hawaii beach house with her very handsome personal assistant. He might have a girlfriend, but who cares about something like that?
Relationships: Souryuu Asuka Langley/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Beach House Fun**

 **  
**  
Asuka stretched and smiled as she looked out over the blue sea. It was going to be a nice day. And it was going to be a nice day that she could enjoy. Through a _great_ deal of work, she had managed to make sure that her schedule was almost completely clear for the day. There was a phone call she needed to take just after noon, there was a speech she needed to draft and that was about it. The rest of the day was going to be spent doing whatever _Asuka_ wanted to have happen. And she had quite a few ideas on that point.  
  
It wasn’t going to be _all_ fun and games, of course. Even though it was a vacation in Hawaii, there were limits to just how much Asuka could have. Actually, there were limits to how much food Asuka could eat. The downside of being a NERV-themed fashion model! She had to make sure that her figure stayed what it was and it could be a real _trial_ to avoid that shortbread that Asuka had tasted once and then made sure she never had again. Something so sweet and delicious could _not_ be good for her figure.  
  
Speaking of sweet things… Asuka’s eyes moved down from the sea to the figure of Kenji as he jogged up the white sand of the beach back towards Asuka’s beach house. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and Asuka could run her eyes _all_ over his body. And she loved what she saw.  
  
He was tall and leanly muscled. Enough to look good without looking like he chugged steroids or had a second home in the gym. Add on a sensitive face, a cute butt and a good mind and Asuka enjoyed having him as her personal assistant for all _sorts_ of reasons.  
  
Asuka knew that Kenji had a certain resemblance to Kaji, in the way he looked and dressed. She didn’t _think_ that she was attracted to him because Kenji could serve as a substitute for Kaji. It was more that she just knew what she liked in men.  
  
She snorted. And another way Kenji resembled Kaji was that neither of them had ever taken Asuka up on her offers to them, no matter how hard she tried ‘Oh, you’re too young.’ ‘No, I have a girlfriend.’ It was _very_ frustrating. Asuka was used to getting what she wanted, working hard to get it and enjoy it. And she wanted Kenji. She had for quite a long time.  
  
And was there any reason not to get him now that they were alone in romantic Hawaii? Asuka had packed a number of risqué swimsuits, the kind that weren’t really designed to actually be exposed to water. She was going to swim in them anyway and with any luck they’d come right off of her body and then… Well, Asuka had a number of tricks up her sleeves on how to get Kenji to think and do the right things once he was confronted with a wet, naked Asuka Souryuu.  
  
Asuka knew how hot she was. The modeling she did was classy, of course. She had yet to do a nude photoshoot and didn’t plan to _ever_ take part in an explicit shoot. People could see her wearing a variety of attractive sets of clothing and be satisfied with that. They didn’t need her to shove her cleavage into the camera or anything. And people _were_ satisfied with that. Every now and then, she had Kenji go through the fanmail and produce the best bits of it for her to look over. They were filled with mentions of how beautiful Asuka was and how attracted or jealous of her good looks the writers were.  
  
So if only _Kenji_ would take proper notice of how hot Asuka was. She knew he liked women. His girlfriend, Kathy, was proof of that. And he had certainly seen her in _every_ state of dress there was. Asuka was a busy girl, she didn’t have time to go behind a privacy curtain before changing out of her outfits and underwear as Kenji told her about the latest developments and news in her professional life.  
  
If only she could figure out a way to make him actually take her up on the increasingly less subtle offers that Asuka was throwing at him. She was getting close to the point where she’d press him up against the wall, grab his balls and tell him that if he wanted to keep working for her, he was going to need to fuck her. And that would _certainly_ have some long-term effects on their working relationship.  
  
But here, in Hawaii? Far away from Kathy? Where Asuka pretty much had to wear revealing outfits or cook like a bun in the oven? Oh yes, Asuka had some _very_ good ideas about how Kenji would be looking at her and thinking all the right things.  
  
That was why she was already wearing something that looked _very_ good on her. Even more than most things did. It was a long, red half-skirt that was practically see-through, it was so thin. And it let her walk with ease, her legs slipping out of the skirt with every single step. She had on some a racy pair of panties underneath, a pair that would be certain to get the blood pumping for anyone who was attracted to women. And her top blurred the line between a bra and a shirt quite effectively, with a small NERV logo on the right cup.  
  
Yes, Asuka looked even better than she normally did. And as she saw Kenji coming up the staircase towards her, she decided that he looked even better than he normally did as well.  
  
“Good morning, Kenji,” Asuka said happily, handing him a cup of orange juice she had already prepared. “Enjoy the run?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Kenji said, nodding, wiping away some of the sweat from his forehead. “It was so nice out there, listening to the waves and hearing the birds singing.”  
  
Asuka nodded and took a sip from her own cup. It felt very nice out and the waves just a handful of meters in front of her looked very tempting as well. But not half as tempting as Kenji did. She turned and leaned against the railing, posing as artfully seductively as she could.  
  
“You look pretty nice, too,” Asuka said, not bothering to hide her flirtation. “ _Very_ nice.”  
  
She slowly ran her eyes up and down his body. Oh, he looked _yummy_. Asuka actually found her tongue flicking out to lick her lips as she stared.  
  
“Um, you look pretty good as well,” Kenji said, coughing a bit as his eyes flicked down to the cleavage that Asuka’s top displayed. Asuka’s grin widened and took on a slightly sharper tone. “You look _really_ good.” He seemed to realize what he was saying and coughed. “There isn’t a shoot going on today, is there?”  
  
“No, of course not,” Asuka said, taking a step closer to him, feeling her bare feet pressing against the wooden planks of the deck. “There’s nobody around except for you and me.” She lifted her hand and ran her fingertips down his chest. “All by ourselves.”  
  
Kenji swallowed heavily. His eyes darted off to the side before coming back to Asuka. Oh yes, she _had_ him. Finally, after trying for _months_ , she was finally going to get what she wanted. She took another step closer to him, until there was next to no distance left between them. She smiled as she stared up into his blue eyes. Oh yes, she could _see_ the arousal in there.  
  
And in other parts, as she glanced down at his shorts. Yep, that was _pretty_ obvious and unmistakable. Heh.  
  
Asuka reached up and draped her hands around his neck, feeling his warm skin underneath her hands. It felt even better than she would have thought. It had been _how_ long since she had last touched another person? Too long, that was the answer. Far too long.  
  
Steeling herself, Asuka pushed herself upwards for a kiss. There was a moment of hesitation on Kenji’s part, then he was kissing her back. It was wonderful. It was several stages beyond wonderful. Asuka _loved_ this. She loved feeling him pressing up against her, loved feeling his heart beating in his chest, loved every single thing about this.  
  
They broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Asuka opened her mouth to say something, but, for once, the words didn’t come. She just stayed silent, trying to think about what was going to happen next. She honestly wasn’t sure.  
  
The feeling of something pressing against her lower stomach gave her an idea. She glanced down to see a hard cock straining through Kenji’s exercise shorts. Oh, it looked _nice_. Asuka had never once seen it in the flesh, but something inside of her lower pussy got hot and excited as she stared down at it. The thought of it going inside of her, filling her up, stretching her out, with an attractive, devoted man tending to her as it did so, oh _fuck_ , Asuka enjoyed that thought.  
  
“Come on,” Asuka said, stepping backwards towards the sliding glass door. “Let’s get inside.”  
  
“I,” Kenji said and Asuka hesitated, knowing that this was the last point where he could really say no. “That sounds good, Asuka.”  
  
“Of course it does,” Asuka said, turning around and putting some sway in her step as she walked towards the door.  
  
She stepped inside and looked around, trying to decide where the two of them were going to be. The bed was the traditional choice, Asuka knew. Even if the only two times she had ever actually had sex had been on a beach (a far less inviting one than this one) and in a closet. Well, nothing was going to be digging into her back _this_ time, which promised to make today so much better than before.  
  
Asuka headed towards her bedroom, knowing that Kenji was closely following behind her. She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, looking as coy as she could, drawing on memories of posing for the cameras. It had quite the effect, given how Kenji stumbled as he stepped into the bedroom. That sent a shiver of satisfaction through Asuka.  
  
“See something you like?” Asuka asked, uncrossing her legs and then crossing them the _other_ way around.  
  
Kenji just swallowed heavily and started stumbling towards her. That was quite all right with Asuka and she smiled as he sat down on the bed right next to her. They kissed again, pressing their lips against each other. And this time, Asuka slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring it and seeing just how nice it was to kiss properly kiss a real man.  
  
As they kissed, Asuka lifted a hand and rested it against Kenji’s chest. She could feel the muscle there, moving around underneath his skin. It felt _very_ nice and she shivered, wanting even more. She wanted him to reach out and touch her, to feel his hands moving over her body because she was beautiful and attractive and he wanted to be with her.  
  
And he did, grabbing onto the side of her stomach as they kissed. His touch was warm and Asuka shivered in pleasure as she felt his hands touching her.  
  
One hand was slowly creeping up along her side, getting closer and closer to her breasts. When it reached her top, it slid underneath it, as much as it could. It _was_ a pretty tight top, after all. But Asuka didn’t care if the top got stretched out. The thing about being a rich fashion model was that you could have plenty of clothes around for yourself to wear.  
  
“You look so pretty,” Kenji said, looking at Asuka with a shocking amount of lust in his eyes. Asuka stared back at him and smiled. “So pretty and so sweet.”  
  
Sweet wasn’t a word that Asuka often used to describe herself. But she would accept the compliment in the spirit it was offered. And she kissed Kenji again, glorifying in the kiss and wanting more and more. As Kenji moved his hand further and further up, Asuka shivered.  
  
Then he was grabbing onto her breast. It felt _good_ , it felt so very good and Asuka found herself moaning as she felt him touching her.  
  
“Yes, Kenji, please,” Asuka moaned, looking at him and shivering as she felt his hand squeezing her breast. “Take me.”  
  
Kenji nodded and started kissing his way down Asuka’s body. There was a starting kiss on her lips and then he went further and further down, along her neck and shoulders. His hands were fiddling with her top. Finally, Asuka intervened and wiggled out of the top, leaving her upper half naked in front of him.  
  
The way he looked at her was a rush all over again. Asuka shivered and smiled as his eyes ran up and down along her body. She reached down and caressed his penis through his shorts. It was hard to tell just how big it was, but she could tell that it was big _enough_. More than enough to satisfy her and give her what she had been wanting ever since she had been let go from NERV.  
  
Once both of her breasts were on display, Asuka wasn’t at all surprised that Kenji reached down to kiss one of them as he played with the other. Both of her breasts were feeling great and Asuka wiggled back and forth, gasping and sighing as she felt the pleasure growing inside of her. She was quickly passing from horny to _aroused_. She could feel the lust starting to gather inside of her pussy, her lower lips slowly parting by themselves as she felt the ache and the need growing inside of her. She shivered and ran a hand down Kenji’s stomach until she was wrapping her fingers around his cock, squeezing it through his shorts.  
  
“Ugh,” Kenji grunted. “Auska.”  
  
Asuka grinned and pushed Kenji backwards, until he was flat on his back and looking up at her. He looked _nice_ like that and Asuka licked her lips as she straddled him, feeling his toned body underneath her and pressing against her legs.  
  
“You’re going to fuck me, right?” Asuka cooed, slowly twitching her hips back and forth, grinding against Kenji’s abs. “You’re going to take that dick and fill me up, make me feel so damn _good_ , aren’t you?”  
  
Kenji nodded silently, running his eyes up and down Asuka’s body. She shivered, smiling to herself as she thought about all the _fun_ she was going to be having with him. So much fun.  
  
It was very easy to unhook her skirt and let it fall away. Sliding out of her panties was a bit harder, but not all that much. She tossed them away and was left completely naked in front of Kenji. Asuka could easily tell how much he liked that as his eyes wandered up and down along her body, from head to toe. Oh yes, he was _really_ liking this. Asuka’s smile grew quite a bit as she let him stare before she reached down to his shorts. They were just going to have to go if Asuka wanted anything more.  
  
“Get out of these,” Asuka said quickly, tugging at the waistband. “Let me see you naked.”  
  
Kenji might have seen Asuka naked plenty of times, but she had never gotten the chance to look at his entire body. She was looking forward to this, feeling an urgent need rising inside of her as she waited for him to struggle out of them. She didn’t make any move to help him, not even getting off of him to let him actually see what he was doing.  
  
But he was a capable boy and managed it on his own. Once he kicked them away, then Asuka looked over him from head to toe. And she _liked_ what she saw. Oh, she liked it so very much. She could feel the arousal spiking inside of her as she looked down at Kenji’s slender, muscled frame, his cute face, the deep eyes, every single bit of it. It was all so _hot_. Especially the cock that was waving back and forth. It looked to be just the right size for Asuka to enjoy herself with.  
  
She ran her hand up and down along the cock. It was _hot_ and _hard_ in her hand and Asuka found herself really liking it. She licked her lips as she ran her hand up and down it again and again, seeing how Kenji reacted to what she was doing. He was reacting pretty nicely to it! The look on his face, oh, it was _very_ sweet.  
  
Asuka smiled and kept on doing it. She knew she couldn’t keep this up for _too_ long. After all, sooner or later, Kenji was going to cum from it. But for now, there was just no reason that she couldn’t keep on stroking his cock and enjoying the expressions that passed over his face as she did so.  
  
“Asuka,” Kenji moaned. “You’re so beautiful right now.”  
  
“Just right now?” Asuka asked with a smile, flipping her long, red hair over her shoulder. “I think you meant to say, ‘You always look beautiful, Ms. Asuka.”  
  
Kenji opened and closed his mouth obviously trying to figure out if he should _actually_ be saying that. Asuka rolled her eyes and focused on his cock, enjoying what she was doing to it. But the enjoyment was starting to pale in comparison to the _need_ she was feeling. A need that could best be served by having his cock inside of her.  
  
Asuka ran a hand underneath her body, pressing against her pussy. Yes, she was _certainly_ wet enough to try and give this thing a go. She took a deep breath and lifted herself up. It had been years since she had last had an actual cock inside of her and about a week since she had last used the dildo. She hoped that she was still flexible enough to take this shaft.  
  
Asuka lowered herself down onto it, feeling the tip of the cock pressing against her entrance. She took a deep breath and then kept on going, sinking down and down. It felt-  
  
Oh, it felt so much better than Asuka’s memories of it. She bit her lip, feeling the pleasure growing inside of her as she sank down onto the cock, feeling it opening her up, spreading her apart, making her feel so _good_. She shivered and moaned and looked down at Kenji’s face. He looked… satisfied. Very, very satisfied. Well, good for him, recognizing how lucky he was to get such a beautiful girl as Asuka paying attention to him.  
  
Asuka went down as far as was comfortable, feeling the shaft stretching her out in a wonderful way. She rocked back and forth a bit, looking down at Kenji. She knew that she probably had a pretty similar expression to his on her face right now. And she didn’t care. What _really_ mattered was how nice his cock was going to make her feel. And how nice his hands and mouth and everything else were going to make her feel.  
  
Kenji’s hands came up along Asuka’s body and grabbed onto her breasts once again. Asuka smirked. They were _nice_ breasts. Not big, they hadn’t really grown ever since she had turned sixteen. But they still looked nice and felt wonderful, especially as Kenji started to get more and more worked up over them. Asuka shivered and hissed through her teeth as she felt the arousal inside of her start to leak out around Kenji’s cock.  
  
Asuka was taking it slow as she rode Kenji. Just a slow slide up and down along his dick, feeling it sliding in and out of her. It felt wonderful, of course, and part of Asuka was shocked that she had gone so long without getting this. The rest of her, of course, knew that not just anyone was interesting enough to her to want to fuck. No, she needed someone like Kenji before she would even _dream_ of fucking them.  
  
And fucking felt so _good_. The way his dick was moving around inside of her, going from top to bottom, making every bit of Asuka’s body feel _wonderful_ , oh yes, she wanted so much more of this. Asuka bit her lip and kept on going, grabbing onto Kenji’s wrists to make sure that they stayed right where they were.  
  
“This feels so good, Asuka,” Kenji murmured, his eyes half-closed as he looked up at her.  
  
“It feels great for me, too,” Asuka managed to get out before another shudder ran through her from head to toe. “You’re making it feel good, Kenji.”  
After that, the two of them didn’t talk for a while. They just focused on how good Kenji’s dick felt in Asuka’s pussy. And Kenji helped her feel even better by reaching down and playing with her clit. It was a bit of a learning process to figure out just what Asuka liked having happen to her, but he was a quick study and he figured out how she liked to be taken care of.  
  
It was feeling so good and Asuka could feel her brain starting to feel so wonderfully… full, full of lust. Masturbation didn’t have a thing on this. It wasn’t even _close_.  
  
The phone rang. _Asuka’s_ phone rang. She glared at it. Why on earth was _that_ happening? She had left strict instructions behind her that she was only to be called in case of an emergency. All other calls were supposed to go through Kenji’s phone. That was tough on him, sure, but that _was_ one of the reasons he got paid like he did.  
  
Sighing, Asuka grabbed the phone and saw who was calling. Her eyebrows climbed. It was Katie. Now why on _earth_ would she be calling Asuka and not Kenji?  
  
As Asuka looked down at the phone, an imp of the perverse came over her. She smiled and flashed the screen at Kenji, just long enough for him to see who was calling. His eyes just had time to widen before Asuka drew the phone back up and accepted the call. She slowed down her bouncing on top of Kenji, going slow enough so that it wouldn’t be _completely_ obvious she was getting fucked.  
  
“Hello, Katie,” Asuka said, taking it easy on the American girl and speaking in slow Japanese.  
  
“Hi, Asuka,” Katie said brightly, sounding as happy as she ever did. “Sorry to be bothering you, but I’ve been trying to call Kenji and he’s just not picking up. Is anything wrong?”  
  
“No,” Asuka said, slowly shifting her hips in a complete circle, feeling the shaft moving around inside of her pussy. She shivered. “Everything’s going just _fine_ between the two of us.”  
  
“Oh, that’s good to hear,” Katie said brightly. “Is he nearby?”  
  
“Yes,” Asuka said, an evil smile appearing on her face. “Yes he is.”  
  
“It’s your girlfriend,” Asuka said brightly, dropping her phone onto Kenji’s chest. He fumbled with it a bit before grabbing it and lifting it up to his ear.  
  
“Ah, yes, Katie?” Kenji asked, doing a _much_ worse job of hiding that something was happening to him than Asuka had. “What’s up?”  
  
There was a moment where Asuka could only faintly hear Katie talking. She couldn’t make out the words and didn’t try. Instead, she leaned forward, resting her hands on Kenji’s chest and continued to bounce up and down.  
  
“Ugh, I noticed that it was down to seven percent power this morning but I forgot to charge it,” Kenji said, sounding disgusted with himself. But not so disgusted that his cock started to soften inside of Asuka. “Sorry, babe.”  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes. Even the amount of work that Kenji had to take care of on this vacation had gone down a lot but he still shouldn’t have left his phone unattended like that for so long. Well, Asuka was feeling _much_ too good to lecture him about it. Instead, she kept on fucking herself on his dick, slowly lifting her hips up, moving in a circle and then sinking back down onto his cock. It felt _amazing_.  
  
“We’re both in the beach house,” Kenji said, continuing the one-sided conversation. “Uh, yeah, it’s like that, honey.”  
  
Asuka wondered how much longer Kenji was going to drag this call out for. He _was_ aware that he had a gorgeous, naked redhead sitting on top of his cock, wasn’t he? She squeezed down a bit to give him a reminder of that. The look that crossed over his face when she did so was _very_ satisfying.  
  
I, ah, I,” Kenji said, his voice wobbling. It barely seemed possible that Kathy wasn’t aware of what was going on. Then again, as a big-boobed, blonde American girl, Asuka was pretty certain that no matter how little she thought of Kathy’s intelligence, she would still be giving her too much credit. “Yeah, you’re right on the money.”  
  
Asuka dismissed the phone call from her thoughts and focused on fucking herself on Kenji’s cock. It had been so _long_ since she had last gotten fucked by anyone except her own dildo. And boy, fucking Shinji had _not_ felt this good. It hadn’t even been close. Now, if only Kenji would hang up the darn phone and start paying attention to Asuka.  
  
His _eyes_ were doing a pretty good job of it, running up and down Asuka’s body. But she wanted to feel his hands on her body and his lips against her neck. All the sweet little details she had seen in movies time and time again.  
  
“Listen, I’ll give you the details later,” Kenji said. “Asuka’s starting to get that look in her eyes. Love you, baby.”  
  
Kenji hit a button on the phone and dropped it. His hands came up to rest on Asuka’s hips and Asuka decided that she wouldn’t ask any questions about _that_ _look_. Instead, she shivered and smiled, feeling _very_ cocky and _very_ on top of things.  
  
For a moment, Asuka weighed if she wanted to go after that weak point or not, talking about how Kenji would feel the next time he fucked Kathy and thought of Asuka instead. But she decided not to, to focus on the moment, nothing more.  
  
And this was a _glorious_ moment. Asuka could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface with every bounce. Her nipples were stiff and what she felt every time Kenji brushed over them couldn’t be put into words. And her pussy was leaking arousal in a small river. And she still hadn’t cum yet. Asuka was going to cum _soon_ , she needed to cum soon. But she was going to have to wait just a little while longer before it actually happened.  
  
As Asuka wiggled back and forth on top of Kenji, she could feel his cock moving around inside of her, pressing against her pussy in brand new ways. It felt _great_ and Asuka shivered as she felt the hard shaft rubbing against her insides. Oh _yes_ , she was going to cum! She was going to cum right now!  
  
And then Asuka was cumming, her first orgasm with another person in the room with her in three years. She moaned, rocking back and forth, gasping as stars flashed in front of her eyes and as the pleasure spread through her body, filling her up, not leaving any room for anything but the pleasure of a proper orgasm. Asuka _loved_ it, she loved it more than she could say and she wanted to feel more of it. Just one orgasm wasn’t enough. She wanted more pleasure, more sensation to spread through her entire body.  
  
Kenji had a pretty nice look on his face as he looked up at her. It was obvious that he could feel her cumming, how her pussy was squeezing down _tightly_ around his cock. Asuka was tight already, but the orgasm that had swept through her made her feel even tighter than _that_. And wetter. She had gotten _very_ wet as she felt the orgasm soar through her.  
  
Asuka had stopped fucking herself on Kenji’s cock as she came. Instead, she had sat there, not moving, only shaking a little bit as she felt the orgasm wash through her in a gentle, wonderful wave.  
  
But, finally, the climax receded enough for her to start fucking herself on Kenji’s cock again. And, she supposed, work towards his own orgasm. He deserved it, after all, for being such a cute young man who made Asuka feel so good. Asuka wasn’t on birth control, but oh well. She could always send him off to the drug store to pick up some pills later today.  
  
So she kept on fucking herself on his cock, bouncing up and down along it, feeling it moving in and out of her tight, wet, hot pussy. It was obvious how much Kenji was enjoying having this happen to him. The look on his face, it was just so sweet. So pure and happy. Asuka grinned down at him as she rode him.  
  
“You know how lucky you are?” Asuka asked, running her hands up and down her body. “You know how many people have lusted after this body, wanting to fuck it?” She smiled down at Kenji and rocked her hips back and forth. “But there’s only one person who’s getting to actually _touch_ it.”  
  
Kenji opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. Asuka had no idea what he might have been about to say and didn’t really care that much. What was important was that he understood just how lucky he was to get to be with Asuka. And that he would keep his mouth shut about this, of course. Asuka liked appearing in the fashion rags because she had modeled a new line of clothing or an interview about how she had helped to save the world. Not some tawdry tell-all about what she was like in bed.  
  
There would be time to _reinforce_ the value of keeping his mouth shut later. For now, the only thing that Asuka wanted Kenji to use his lips for was to sing her praises. And kissing, of course. And maybe, just maybe, kissing her a bit lower down. Asuka had never had that done to her before, but the _idea_ of it was pretty appealing.  
  
Kenji moved his hands from Asuka’s breasts. They slid down her skin, leaving wonderful tingles behind his touches. She shivered and smiled and wasn’t at all surprised when they ended up grabbing onto her butt. Asuka had a great butt, just like every other part of her body was oh so good. She shivered and smiled as Kenji started to lightly toy with it, squeezing down hard enough that Asuka could feel good but not so hard that it _hurt_. What a _good_ boy. Of course, after all this time, he should have a pretty good idea about what Asuka did and didn’t like.  
  
“That’s right, just keep on going,” Asuka murmured. “Keep on paying attention to me like that.”  
  
“Of course, Asuka,” Kenji said with a smile. “How could I do anything else?”  
  
What a _clever_ tongue he had. Asuka decided, right then and there, that he would certainly be eating her out later. She just _had_ to know if his tongue was that skilled in every respect.  
  
Smiling, Asuka closed her eyes to better focus on the feelings inside of her body. She was getting close now. She was getting _very_ close. She just needed a little bit more, just a few seconds longer and-  
  
And Asuka came. It was an _amazing_ orgasm, one that swept through her like a rocket. And coming so _quickly_ after the last one. Asuka thought that there was supposed to be a delay in between orgasms, that the second climax would be harder to achieve than the first. But obviously not! Asuka was _not_ complaining about that, not at all. Getting to feel this rush of pleasure, so soon after the last peak and with the lull in between still feeling amazing, well, Asuka realized just how _good_ sex with Kenji was.  
  
“Oh yes, yes, Kenji, yes, I love you,” Asuka moaned, eyes closed as she felt the pleasure slowly, oh so slowly, seeping out of her. She finally opened her eyes to look down at Kenji’s awestruck face. “You’re so _good_ , Kenji,” she added, wiggling her hips from side to side.  
  
“I, um, thank you, Asuka,” Kenji said. And then shivered. His cock really _was_ feeling hot inside of Asuka, wasn’t it? “I’m, I’m going to cum too!”  
  
“Cum for me,” Asuka purred, licking her lips as she ground her hips from side to side and squeezed down as tight as she possibly could. “Let me _feel_ this, Kenji.”  
  
And then she did. She could feel Kenji’s cock pulsing inside of her. She could see the look that passed over Kenji’s face. And most of all, she could feel the _cum_ that was starting to fill her up.  
  
It was _hot_. And it was going deep inside of her, even deeper than Kenji’s cock had managed to reach. Asuka weakly moaned, closing her eyes and shivering as she felt the semen filling her up. It was a hot, enjoyable rush. Knowing that _she_ had done this, that _she_ had made Kenji feel this good that he was cumming, because of _her_ , that was a real boost to Asuka’s ego. She shivered and drew her hips back and forth again, looking down at Kenji and smiling widely. Her smile grew as she saw the _look_ on his face, a look that said he was loving what was happening to him.  
  
“Asuka,” Kenji moaned, his head slumping backwards as his hands fell to his sides. “Asuka, that was _amazing_.”  
  
Several different responses came to Asuka about that. That of course it was amazing, it was something that _she_ had done. That she had felt just as good. That she was more than ready to do this again and again and again. She considered all of them before just nodding and pushing herself forward and down, ending up pressed against Kenji’s body, wrapping her arms around him and happily sighing.  
  
Kenji held her like he should, hands resting on her lower back and his breath puffing against her cheek. After a while, Asuka started kissing him again as his semen started to trickle out of her pussy.  
  
“You did good, Kenji,” Asuka said, stroking the side of his face and looking down at him. “You did _really_ good.”  
  
Thoughts of Cathy came to Asuka and she debated if she should bring up the American bimbo. No, there was no need to distract him about that right now. He should be focusing on the hotter girl in his arms right this very minute.  
  
And it seemed that he _was_. There was no sign that he was doing anything but enjoying the feeling of having Asuka pressed down on top of him. His cock had slipped out of Asuka’s pussy as it shrank, though Asuka was _sure_ she would be able to get it back up and running with just a little bit of attention.  
  
In fact, there was no reason not to start again right now. Asuka was still feeling horny and the day was still wide open. Grinning to herself, she rolled off of Kenji, sitting on the bed next to him and looking down at him. Yes, this was the kind of view that she could get _very_ used to. Her grin widened as Kenji propped himself up on his elbows to look up at her.  
  
“Asuka?” Kenji asked. “Are you feeling alright?”  
  
“Oh, I’m feeling more than alright,” Asuka said, gliding her hand down his body to his cock.  
  
She wrapped her fingers around it and gave the soft shaft a few strokes. It actually looked pretty ridiculous at this small size, but she was certain that with just a little bit of attention from the prettiest girl on the entire island, that it would be standing up straight _real_ soon. And then… Asuka shivered and clenched her thighs. It would be time for another wonderful round.  
  
The cock was a bit sticky. Asuka could see her own cum and Kenji’s arousal on it as she glided her hand up and down along it. It was taking a while to get properly hard though and she frowned down at it before looking up at Kenji.  
  
“Um, maybe if you… lick it?” Kenji asked, gesturing with his hands like that was a good substitute for using his words.  
  
Asuka gave him another look and then glanced down at the cock held loosely in one hand. Ugh, _fine_. But Kenji would _certainly_ be eating her out in return for this.  
  
And there was no time like the present for him to start. Asuka swung herself onto his body, ignoring his sudden, muffled squeak and resting herself firmly on top of his torso. She wiggled around until she could feel his breath puffing against her pussy. There, that felt good. Or at least it had _better_ end up feeling good, because Asuka wasn’t the type to just give and give and give.  
  
Kenji got the hint pretty quickly and Asuka soon felt his mouth pressing up against her pussy. She purred in satisfaction and leaned her head down, starting to lick at the cock, seeing it twitch around a bit as she tended to it. It was looking good. But it would need to look a whole lot better before Asuka was going to take it inside of her.  
  
She kept on licking, running her tongue up and down the shaft. She considered actually wrapping her lips around it and sucking on it, but that would obviously be ridiculous. It would be like sucking on the stem of a lollipop.  
  
The taste of Kenji’s semen and Asuka’s own arousal was something that was very… unlike anything else she had ever tried before. Not that there had been a lot of times when she had been in this situation. She had given Shinji a blowjob _once_ , but the idiot had messed it all up and she had never bothered again.  
  
Asuka still had a good enough idea of what to do to make it work, obviously. Kenji’s cock was quickly hardening underneath her attentions, getting closer and closer to something that Asuka could actually have fun with.  
  
And _he_ was doing a good job of taking care of her as well. Asuka shivered and smiled as she felt Kenji’s lips and tongue working away at her pussy. Oh yes, it was feeling _very_ nice. She rocked back and forth a bit, pressing her wet lips against his face. Oh, and he would be tasting his own cum as well, she realized, as it dribbled out of her pussy. She wondered if he liked the taste.  
  
Well, either he did or he didn’t and Asuka didn’t plan to ask. Instead, she kept on tending to his cock, smiling as her efforts paid off. The shaft was hardening underneath her attentions and was standing up straight and proud, just like it should. Asuka licked her lips as she drew away from it. Then frowned as she discovered that the taste was still _on_ her lips, but oh well.  
  
And now that Kenji was rock hard for her, that meant that it was time for some more _fun_. Because Kenji’s own attentions had gotten Asuka really worked up. And she had _years_ of sexual energy built up that hadn’t really been satisfied _just_ by masturbating. She was going to ride Kenji until he was dry and then he was going to eat her out until Asuka was _finally_ satisfied.  
  
After all, this was a vacation. Asuka was _supposed_ to be enjoying herself, trying out new things and having fun. And what could be more fun than having a good ride with an attractive man in the tropics? Absolutely nothing.  
  
“It looks like you’re ready for some service,” Asuka said, giving the cock one last stroke before swinging herself off of Kenji’s body. “A good boy like you knows how to behave, right?”  
  
“Of course I do,” Kenji said in a tone that _almost_ said that he was rolling his eyes. Asuka pouted but decided that she was gracious and magnanimous enough not to take offense. “How do you want us to do it, Asuka?”  
  
That actually gave Asuka some pause. Then she saw a bird flying by the window, out of the corner of her eye. Her head turned and she saw the brilliant Hawaii beach, the sun shining on the waves and the warm sand. The answer came to her in an instant.  
  
“We’re going outside,” Asuka said, sliding off of the bed and stretching. “Bring the sunscreen. You’ll get the privilege of rubbing it into my body before we start.”  
  
It wasn’t like Asuka was worried about being seen. She _was_ a model. She was used to putting her body on display. Not quite like _this_ , but since there was nobody around, she wasn’t actually worried about anyone seeing her. And getting to do it on a tropical beach sounded so _right_.  
  
Asuka didn’t bother putting anything on and just grabbed a beach towel as she strode to the front door of the beach house. She could hear Kenji scrambling around behind her and smiled. Today was going to be _such_ a good day, she could tell already. It wasn’t even eight and she was feeling like she was on top of the world.  
  
Oh yes, Asuka had _needed_ this vacation.


	2. Hot Springs Fun

  
This felt nice. This felt really, _really_ nice. Asuka shivered in happiness as she felt the heat soaking through her bones, making her feel warm inside and out. She looked across the small hot spring at the other person in it. And there was more than one way to feel a nice heat, wasn’t there? She idly toyed with the thought before putting it off to the side for later.  
  
Asuka had just gotten done with a pretty intensive modeling session that had seen her going in and out of more outfits (and traveling to more cities in Japan) than she could actually remember. Towards the end of the tour, she had only been kept going by the thought that it _was_ the end of the tour and soon she would be able to relax.  
  
And that was exactly what she was doing right now, relaxing for a long weekend at this hot springs resort before she had to go back down into the city for work to start right back up again. She had brought her assistant, Kenji, up with her and _he_ had brought his girlfriend, Kathy along as well. Asuka hadn’t had the energy to object to that, even though she had been looking forward to getting the chance to fuck Kenji some more now that she had the time to actually do that, instead of trying to catch up on her sleep.  
  
Of course, just because Kathy was around didn’t mean that Asuka needed to keep her hands to herself. After all, she wasn’t here right now. It was just the two of them, enjoying this hot, _hot_ water that was making Asuka feel like she had been brought back to life. And was there anything more involved in life than sex? Of course not.  
  
Not that Asuka was planning to get _pregnant_ anytime soon, of course. She had plans for her life that didn’t involve having a twenty ton beach ball getting welded to her perfectly flat stomach. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t have sex. She just had to reach out and take it.  
  
Which was harder than it should be, since Kathy was here, getting all cozy with her boyfriend instead of leaving him alone for Asuka to have fun with. Asuka wasn’t a fan of that at _all_. She had needs and those needs included having a handsome boy toy help her relieve the _mountain_ of stress that had built up on Asuka’s shoulders over the past few weeks. She wanted to have sex, damn it, and she couldn’t do that with a blonde bimbo hanging over Kenji and getting in the way.  
  
And Asuka knew that Kenji wanted to have sex with her as well. How couldn’t he? Not only did Asuka have a _great_ body, one that millions of people wanted to have for themselves (one way or another), she also made sure that Kenji knew just how lucky he was to get to have the chance to fuck her. And that he could continue to fuck her. But he wasn’t going to do that if Kathy was still around and getting in the way.  
  
Asuka paused and ran over her recent thoughts as she settled deeper into the water. Okay, that made it sound like she was some kind of murderous nut job, willing to knock off a girl just so she could get laid. She didn’t want Kathy _dead_ , she just wanted the blonde to not be around for a few hours so that Asuka could get her itch scratched.  
  
Looking around, Asuka saw Kenji, sitting over on the men’s side of the hot springs. Since there was only a very small barrier of rocks between the two sides, easily climbable, Asuka wasn’t sure why it was so important that there two sides. But she didn’t care about that so much as Kathy not being around.  
  
Asuka pushed herself over to the dividing rock wall and rested her arms on the slippery rocks. Kenji saw the movement and turned to look at her.  
  
“Yes, Asuka?” he asked, his eyes darting down a bit before realizing that nothing more than Asuka’s head and arms were on display. If he wanted more than that, he was going to have to _earn_ it.  
  
“I was thinking,” Asuka said, smiling widely and sharply, showing off all of her teeth, “why don’t you and I have some fun together?” It was obvious Kenji knew exactly what kind of fun she meant as he swallowed nervously and smiled excitedly. “Know of a way to get rid of Kathy for a bit? Send her down into the town to pick something up?”  
  
“She’s been dying to try out some bottles of sake we picked up,” Kenji said, not seeming too guilty over what he was saying. “And she can’t hold her booze at all.” Asuka was surprised at that. Weren’t Americans supposed to be able to drink alcohol like water? “If she takes a few glasses then we can have all night together.”  
  
“I like the way you think,” Asuka said with a smile, pushing off from the wall and heading towards the steps that led out of the pool. “Let’s go and do it right now.”  
  
She was sure that Kenji was disappointed that she was wearing a bikini instead of being completely nude. How sad for him, though. He was just going to have to deal with that little fact and focus on what he would be getting to see and touch and fuck _later_.  
  
Asuka found Kathy almost as soon as she started looking for her. The blonde American was sitting just inside the actual inn, reading a book with an open bottle of sake sitting in front of her. Good, if she was already tipsy, then Asuka could get this over with as quickly as possible and then get back to doing something that would actually be _fun_. And she thought that getting bang Kenji’s brains out would be very fun indeed, so long as nothing interrupted her.  
  
“Oh, hey, Asuka,” Kathy said as Asuka sat down across the table from her. “Getting woozy already from the heat.”  
  
“That’s right,” Asuka said, looking down at the two empty and one full glasses sitting around the bottle. “It’s time to cool off with something to drink.”  
  
“Here, let me,” Kathy said, putting the book away and pouring a glass for Asuka to take. “I should probably head out there and take advantage of it while we’re here.”  
  
“In a bit, in a bit,” Asuka said as Kenji joined them, a thick towel wrapped around his waist, almost certainly to hide the erection he had to be sporting. “What are you reading, anyway?”  
  
That got Kathy talking about some foreign book that Asuka had never heard of. She nodded along, though, and made sure that Kathy had another two glasses of sake as the conversation drifted from topic to topic. Finally, Kathy smiled widely and started to sway from side to side. Kenji quickly got up and escorted Kathy from the inn to her room. Asuka watched them go and smiled. She also smiled as she looked around, not seeing a single other person in the common room. Well, it _was_ late at night and it was a pretty small hot springs.  
  
Which meant that Asuka felt absolutely no shame in stripping off her bikini and leaving it where she had been sitting. She stretched, feeling the air moving over her naked body before heading back out to the hot springs. She was sure that Kenji would find her swimsuit and understand what it meant. And if he was as smart and diligent as normal, he would even bring the bikini with him for Asuka to wear once she was done having her fun with him.  
  
The night air outside was _cold_. Asuka shivered and quickly hurried for the hot springs, slipping on inside and moaning with gratitude as the hot water enveloped her. For a moment, it was like she was the only person in the entire world. The lights of the inn were turned low enough that she could tilt her head backwards and look up into a beautiful sea of stars and not hear a single thing besides the bubbling water and her own breathing.  
  
How often did Asuka _really_ get to be alone? Not often. There was always someone wanting something. A few moments of her time, an autograph, to hurry her along to the next meeting or fitting or shoot. This wouldn’t last forever, probably not even another minute. But while Asuka had it, she was going to enjoy the solitude.  
  
As Asuka waited by herself, naked and enveloped by the bubbling water, she could actually feel some of the stress and nervousness leaking out of her, replaced by calmness and anticipation. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, smiling widely. She just felt so _relaxed_ right now.  
  
In fact, Asuka felt so relaxed that when she heard Kenji arrive, she didn’t open her eyes or move towards him. She just spent a few more minutes relaxing as she heard him slip into the pool and wait for her. Good boy. He knew what she liked. That was why he was such a good assistant, after all.  
  
Asuka’s mind slowly spun around as she got the closest she had ever managed to meditation. She felt free and unconstrained, barely even attached to her body at all. She was able to float through the world, feeling untethered by responsibilities and could just enjoy herself.  
  
It didn’t last forever. Asuka slowly came back to her own body. She shook her head as she looked around, sinking a bit into the pool as her limbs started to stir. Kenji looked up from where he was sitting, in the woman’s side of the pool, but he didn’t say anything or move towards her.  
  
Asuka breathed in and out, feeling _very_ at ease with herself and what she was planning to do. She looked around, seeing nothing but shadowed walls and the tops of mountain trees peeking over them. She was completely alone, except for Kenji.  
  
Asuka was naked in the hot spring, feeling the water running all over _every_ part of her body. She wasn’t sure if Kenji knew that she was naked or not. She had already been in the water when he had gotten in at the far side of the pool. She did know that he, sadly, was wearing a pair of swim trunks. Which was quite the pity, because Kenji could look _very_ nice when he wasn’t wearing anything at all. Something to work on later, she supposed.  
  
Actually, no, Asuka decided. Why wait for later? Asuka was ready _now_. She had been too busy or too tired to even masturbate for the past nine days. She wanted some _loving_ , she wanted it now and she wanted it from Kenji. And what Asuka wanted, Asuka got. That was just the way the world worked.  
  
Asuka started to walk through the hot springs towards Kenji. Here, in the center of the pool, the water was deep enough that only the top of Asuka’s shoulders and her head were above water. Her long red hair trailed out after her, fanning out in a beautiful display, if it was looking at all like that one photo shoot she had once done.  
  
“Asuka?” Kenji asked, looking up at her as she drew closer to him. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m feeling _good_ ,” Asuka said, nodding her head. “But there’s a way I can be made to feel a lot better.” She was close enough to Kenji to run a finger along his chest by now. “And you’re going to be a good boy and help me with that, aren’t you?”  
  
“Of course,” Kenji said, smiling as he stood up. The ledge he was standing on was shallow enough for Asuka to look down and see his swimsuit. Oh well, that would be vanishing soon enough. “How do you want to start?”  
  
“Kiss me,” Asuka said, joining him on the ledge and shivering as another third of her body was bared to the cool night air. “Hold me.”  
  
Kenji did an excellent job of both of those instructions. His hands wrapped around Asuka’s waist and brought her up close to him. The heat of his body more than made up for the loss of the hot spring water. And the feeling of his lips on Asuka’s made her shiver in arousal. She could feel her nipples digging into his chest and feel the heat inside of her pussy as she started to get wet.  
  
The kiss felt great. Asuka moaned, rubbing her body back and forth, pressing against Kenji. The pulse of arousal that she was feeling, building and building inside of her, felt _nice_. Something that Asuka loved to feel and wanted so much more of. She shivered and wrapped her arms tightly around Kenji’s body, feeling the lean muscle underneath his skin as he tightly embraced her.  
  
And that wasn’t the only thing Asuka could feel. She could feel Kenji’s cock pressing against her bare skin. She rocked back and forth against it, moaning as she felt the pleasure building up inside of her and wanting more. And she knew how to get more. She just had to let Kenji slide his cock inside of her, spread her lower lips apart and make Asuka feel so _good_. And Asuka couldn’t think of a single reason why that shouldn’t happen to her.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Kenji whispered, pulling back from her a bit to look her over. “I can’t believe someone as pretty as you actually exists.”  
  
“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Asuka said, smiling widely and running a hand through her soaked hair. Her grin changed a bit, becoming _lustful_. “It will certainly get you inside of me.”  
  
Kenji didn’t jump for joy at that but he still got a big smile on his face as he glanced down at Asuka’s crotch, still hidden underneath the bubbling water. He looked back up at her and rested a hand on Asuka’s thigh, just a handful of centimeters away from her pussy. Asuka bit her lip, wanting Kenji to close that distance.  
  
“This is going to be good, Asuka,” Kenji said, putting his other hand on Asuka’s hip and slowly encircling her in a hug. “Trust me, you’re going to enjoy this.”  
  
Well of course Asuka was going to enjoy this. She wasn’t going to have sex just because. She _wanted_ to get fucked and she couldn’t think of anyone who would do a better job of it than Kenji. She opened her mouth to say as much when she felt the water stir around her, even as Kenji’s grip tightened.  
  
Asuka gasped as she felt a _second_ pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She twisted her head around and saw some blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. And there was only one possible answer to the pair of soft things pressing up against her back.  
  
“K-Kathy?” Asuka squeaked, wiggling around but completely unable to get free from in between Kenji and Kathy. “What’s going on here!?”  
  
“It’s simple, Asuka,” Kathy said, whispering into her ear as she pressed herself _really_ closely up against Asuka’s back. “I’m here in the hot springs with you two, ready to have a threesome.”  
  
Asuka opened her mouth. Then she shut it again. She was trying to think of a good way to make sense of this situation and nothing was coming to her. Then she saw the look on Kenji’s face. It was _not_ the look of a man who was shocked and worried that his girlfriend had just found him having sex with his boss. It was the look of a man who was having all of his wildest dreams finally come true.  
  
In fact, the only one here who seemed to be even slightly shocked was Asuka. Asuka’s blue eyes narrowed as her mind raced, connecting the dots.  
  
“You _knew_ about this?” Asuka said in a very _loud_ tone as she twisted around to point at Kathy, not really caring if she dug a knee into Kenji’s gut as she did so. “You knew that I was sleeping with Kenji?”  
  
“Of course I did,” Kathy said with a giggle and a beautiful smile. “I’ve seen how you looked at him.” She opened her eyes and Asuka, despite herself, swallowed at the amount of lust in that gaze. “And when I heard that you were taking him off to Hawaii for a vacation, well, _obviously_ you were going to be putting the moves on him.”  
  
“And she told me that I could say yes,” Kenji added, resting his hands on Asuka’s stomach, underneath the bubbling water. “Just so long as I promised to share all the sexy details with her afterwards.”  
  
“And he did,” Kathy said with a sigh. “Oh, believe me, he did.” She brought herself a bit closer to Asuka, so that Asuka could actually feel her nipples brushing against Kathy’s as the blonde American hovered right in front of her. “And once I heard just how sweet and sexy you were in bed, I just _had_ to join in as soon as I could.”  
  
Asuka, for once in her life, didn’t know what to say. At least she wasn’t gaping anymore like some half-brained dimwit. The heat was rushing to her head, making her feel really dizzy as she tried to figure this out, if she was supposed to be glad about this or mad or turned on or _what_.  
  
Asuka was still feeling turned on, of course, from what she and Kenji had been getting up to earlier in the hot spring. But she wasn’t sure if she was still _supposed_ to be turned on. Asuka didn’t really _think_ of herself as bi, though there had been some times when she had stared at the doll in her white plugsuit for a while before forcing herself to look away. But that didn’t really _mean_ anything, did it?  
  
Of course not, no more than that time she had kissed Hikari. And Asuka hadn’t enjoyed it that much, though that might have been because she had thrown up a few minutes later because Asuka had never been that drunk before and Hikari’s father’s beer had _not_ been sitting well on her stomach.  
  
“Now, let’s see what we can do with each other,” Kathy said in a seductive chuckle that sent a shiver up and down along Asuka’s spine. “I’m sure that there’s all kinds of things I can teach you.” She looked over Asuka’s shoulder at Kenji. “And the two of us could put on a _great_ show for Kenji, reward him for being such an _understanding_ boyfriend.”  
  
“It was such a difficult thing to do,” Kenji said, sweeping Asuka’s hair to the side so he could kiss the back of her neck. “Having to have sex with a beautiful, sexy woman with my girlfriend’s full knowledge and encouragement?”  
  
Both Kenji and Kathy chuckled at that. Asuka tried to pout, refusing to see the humor in what they were saying. But then Kenji kissed the back of her neck again and ran his hands up along her thighs. Asuka squeaked at that, the arousal that had been pushed to one side returning with full force and making her shake and quiver. She was feeling a bit unsure about this, before she reminded herself that she was Asuka. Why should she ever feel nervous about anything? After all, what was the worst that could happen here?  
  
“So are you up for it?” Kathy asked, studying Asuka’s face before slowly nodding. “Oh yes, you are.” She smiled widely, reaching up to grab Asuka’s breasts, weighing them in her hands. “You know, you have a _great_ rack. Not the biggest I’ve ever seen but certainly the cutest.”  
  
Asuka wasn’t dumb. She could tell that they were flattering her, buttering her up to get her to agree to what they were proposing. It was also _working_ and Asuka was finding it harder and harder to disagree with what they were proposing as she felt four hands wandering over her body and making her feel _good_.  
  
“Well, I _suppose_ I could indulge the two of you,” Asuka said, daring either of them to say anything about how she was agreeing. Neither of them called her on her face-saving attempt, so Asuka was willing to keep on going along with what they were doing to her. “But just so long as you understand how lucky you are!”  
  
“Oh, believe me,” Kenji said, pressing his hard dick up against Asuka’s butt and making her blush. “You wouldn’t believe how lucky I’m feeling right now.”  
  
Asuka opened and closed her mouth, not actually able to muster up a proper response to that as she saw Kathy leaning in for a kiss. Asuka steeled herself for her second kiss with a woman and then Kathy was on her.  
  
It felt _nice_. It actually felt really, really nice. Asuka moaned as she got kissed, the hands wandering all over her body as she felt Kathy’s soft lips pressing up against her. Asuka lifted her own hands and grabbed onto Kathy’s shoulders, holding her close up against the other woman. Very close, close enough that their breasts were pushing together as they embraced and kissed. Close enough that Asuka could feel Kathy’s thighs almost pressing against her pussy and could tell that her own leg was doing the same.  
  
Asuka wasn’t bi or anything. Or at least she didn’t think that she was bi. It had to be the sake talking and making her do all this stuff, just like it had been the beer five years ago. That was all. So there was _no_ reason for Asuka to have to think about her actions and what they might say about herself. She could just enjoy what was happening and not worry about it any more than that.  
  
Asuka was sandwiched in between Kenji and Kathy now. She looked down at her chest pressed up against Kathy’s and the considerable mismatch there. She supposed some girls might feel jealous and inadequate over that. But Kathy was just a big-boobed blonde while Asuka was a world-famous model (and former Eva pilot who had saved the world). Asuka knew that nobody her age had a body that could compare to hers.  
  
So instead Asuka just leaned in for another kiss as she felt both Kathy and Kenji get down to the business of groping her, running their hands all over her body as she swapped kisses with both of them. It felt… very nice. Very nice indeed. Asuka felt a shiver run through her as she kept on kissing and squeezing both of them, wrapping one hand around Kenji’s cock while the other ran along Kathy’s soft breasts.  
  
Kenji was slowly pulling Asuka backwards onto his lap. She let herself be pulled, wiggling around a bit to get comfortable and so that his dick would be digging into her thigh. She looked down and could see, through the slightly cloudy water, Kenji’s shaft, sticking up in between her legs. Then her chin was tilted up by a pair of manicured fingers as Kathy looked down at her.  
  
“You’re so _beautiful_ , Asuka,” Kathy said, staring into Asuka’s blue eyes. “I’m so happy that I get to do this with you.”  
  
Asuka knew that she was beautiful. And she knew that she enjoyed hearing how beautiful she was. So really, it was the perfect match. She nodded and accepted the kiss that Kathy offered, sighing into Kathy’s mouth as the two girls once again started to make out.  
  
Asuka could _feel_ how much Kenji was appreciating the sight of his boss and his girlfriend making out with one another. And she knew a way to get him to appreciate it even more. She reached down and stroked her hand up and down along his cock for a bit, feeling the hardness underneath her fingers. Then she rose up, holding the dick steady.  
  
“Here, let me help,” Kathy said, wrapping her hand around Asuka’s. “There we go…”  
  
Asuka slowly settled down, feeling the tip of Kenji’s cock pressing against her pussy. Then she felt him sliding _into_ her pussy, spreading her wet, ready folds apart as she went down lower and lower. It felt _good_ and Asuka moaned as she got filled up, feeling the wonderful sensation of a hard dick entering her pussy and stuffing her. She shivered, staring into Kathy’s eyes as Asuka fucked herself on the American’s boyfriend.  
  
And there wasn’t a hint of jealousy in Kathy’s eyes. She just looked _happy_ , and very, very turned on. She actually licked her lips as she watched Asuka start to ride Kenji as he reached around Asuka’s body to play with her breasts.  
  
And that felt _very_ nice as well, his hands gliding over her chest and making Asuka bite back a squeal as she started to bounce up and down along his rod. It felt _good_ , it felt so much better than the lackluster, irregular masturbation sessions she’d been able to squeeze in during the tour. Asuka shivered and gasped as she felt his cock moving in and out of her sensitive pussy, sending tingles all through her entire body and making her feel so _good_.  
  
Kathy wasn’t leaving her alone. She was still feeling Asuka up, running her hands all over Asuka’s body, from her thighs to stroking her lower lips as Kenji fucked her, up to her breasts and then kissing her. The tingles that it sent through Asuka’s body made her quiver and moan and want _more_. She wanted so much more.  
  
Kathy rose out of the water. Both Kenji and Asuka made almost identical sounds as they watched her climb up the ledge, the water glistening on her naked body. She looked _good_ and Asuka couldn’t decide which part of her Asuka should be focusing on.  
  
Kathy rather made the decision for her, lowering herself down until her pussy was pressed right up against Asuka’s face. Asuka squeaked and batted at Kathy’s leg, for all the good that it did.  
  
“Come on now,” Kathy said. “He’s making you feel good, you make me feel good and then I’ll make Kenji feel good. Everyone gets what they want.”  
  
Well, that made sense, Asuka supposed. She looked up at the pussy right in front of her face. Kathy was shaved bare, just like Asuka was. It was hard to tell how much of the wetness that was gleaming on her skin was from the hot spring and how much of it was her arousal.  
  
This was _way_ beyond anything that Asuka had ever done before. But she wasn’t some kind of chicken. She took a deep breath, staring at the wet folds. Then she pushed her head forward, closing the last few centimeters and pressing her lips against Kathy’s lower lips. She kissed them and tried to remember what happened next. Such porn as Asuka looked at had never really gone into detail about what happened next.  
  
“Can you find my clit, darling?” Kathy asked, stroking Asuka’s hair. “If you can, then just stick your tongue out and lick it.”  
  
Asuka tried that, running her tongue up and down along the small button she found, right at the top of Kathy’s pussy. Kathy made a gasping sound at that. It was a pretty cute sound, too and Asuka realized that she wanted to hear it again. This time, she swirled her tongue around, trying to trace a circle on the small nub.  
  
This was _definitely_ arousal that was splashing against Asuka’s face now. No other way around it. Asuka didn’t mind it that much, so long as there was going to be a clean towel in her future. She licked at the clit again, knowing how sensitive that was in a woman.  
  
And all the while, Asuka was still feeling Kenji’s dick moving in and out of her. With how distracted she was right now, he had taken over for her, holding onto her hips and guiding the pace as she rocked up and down on top of his dick.  
  
“How is she, babe?” Kathy asked. “Just as good as back in Hawaii?”  
  
“Even better,” Kenji said, planting a kiss on Asuka’s neck. “You’re just so _tight_ and wet right now, Asuka.”  
  
Asuka didn’t say anything to that. She had trouble thinking of anything she _could_ say to that. Mostly, she just fought down a blush that was threatening to spread across her face as she rocked up and down and slowly explored more and more of Kathy’s pussy.  
  
The taste of Kathy’s arousal was… a taste. Asuka had never bothered to taste her own arousal, so she wasn’t really sure how different Kathy tasted than normal. But, despite the taste not being something Asuka would normally seek out, it couldn’t stop her from feeling so _aroused_ as she felt the shaft traveling in and out of her pussy, over and over again and making her feel so _good_. And there was everything else happening as well, from Kenji’s hands wandering over her body to the sounds that Kathy was making as she got licked and sucked.  
  
Asuka could feel an orgasm rising inside of her. She moaned and shifted around on top of Kenji, feeling it growing closer and closer to the surface. She _wanted_ to cum, she wanted to cum really badly. And it was going to happen right _now_.  
  
The orgasm felt _amazing_ as it swept through Asuka. She moaned, her entire body tightening up and her back stiffening as the pleasure roared through Asuka like a tsunami. She shivered, her hands digging into Kathy’s thighs as she felt her inner walls squeeze down _tight_ around Kenji’s cock. She panted and could feel the heat from her own breath sliding along her face from how close she was to Kathy’s pussy.  
  
“Oh yes,” Asuka moaned, pulling away and collapsing against Kenji, her body twitching and trembling as she felt the unspeakably enjoyable arousal flooding through her. “Yes, yes, I love it.”  
  
“Wow,” Kathy said from half the world away. “You said that she looked good when she was cumming, but I didn’t think that she would look _this_ good.” She clapped her hands together as she stared down at Asuka. “Darling, you look _beautiful_ like this.”  
  
Asuka didn’t reply. That would have just taken too much effort for not enough reward. Instead, she just panted and twitched, feeling the pleasure growing and growing inside of her as Kenji kept on fucking her through her orgasm.  
  
And Kathy hadn’t cum either. Asuka shivered. She was going to make sure that they _both_ came. And maybe they could make her cum again as well. After all, the least that Kathy could do in exchange for getting a world-famous model in between her legs was to return the favor.  
  
Driven on by the thought of getting to feel this good again, Asuka lifted her head and pushed her face up against Kathy’s pussy again. Her hands dug into Kathy’s hips as she started to lick and kiss and suck, her tongue and lips working all over Kathy’s pussy, from top to bottom, inside and out.  
  
The sounds that Kathy made as Asuka worked sounded _really_ nice. And the way that Asuka felt as Kenji kept on fucking her also felt really good. She was so _excited_ over what the two of them were doing. Her entire body was tingling and the beautiful people every which way she looked were wonderful as well.  
  
Then Kenji started to play with Asuka’s breasts. Asuka moaned and drew away from Kathy’s pussy, leaning backwards and gasping as she felt the pleasure inside of her chest as his hands skillfully toyed with Asuka’s breasts and nipples, making her _melt_ as he kept on touching her, kept on running his hands over her body even as his cock slid in and out of her pussy, reaching so _deep_ inside of her and making Asuka feel so _good_ with very single stroke. Asuka whined in the back of her throat as she felt the hands wandering over her chest.  
  
“Get back to work, Asuka,” Kathy whispered. “You felt so good in between my legs, I want to feel that good again.”  
  
“Say please,” Asuka said, a trace of her usual manner surfacing as she ran a finger up along Kathy’s thigh, to her pussy, where she swirled it around Kathy’s lower lips without actually sliding inside of her spread, wet lips.  
  
“Please, Asuka,” Kathy said, looking down at her with wet, lustful eyes. “The way you made me feel was _wonderful_ and I want to be able to feel that good again.”  
  
Her ego sufficiently flattered, Asuka stuck her head forward, starting to lick at Kathy’s pussy. She knew just what to do, even though she had never actually eaten pussy before. After all, she was Asuka Langely Souryuu. Now that someone had asked her to do something, there was _no_ way that she was going to back down or admit that she was anything but the best at it.  
  
And she did a pretty good job, as her tongue slid in and out of Kathy’s pussy, stroking her insides and drawing some of the sweetest sounds possible from the blonde woman. Asuka looked up from time to time, staring past Kathy’s big boobs that the blonde was playing with and at her face. And the look of lust and admiration and need on Kathy’s face made Asuka feel so _happy_ about herself as she kept on working.  
  
“You’re good at this, you’re so good at this,” Kathy whispered, softly enough that Asuka could barely even hear her over the gurgling water and the sounds that she and Kenji were making. “Please don’t stop.”  
  
Asuka didn’t plan to stop. She was going to keep on going and going, doing her absolute best to make this woman that she hadn’t ever spent much time with cum her brains out from Asuka’s top-tier tongue technique. She moved one hand from Kathy’s hip down to her pussy, stroking at whatever her tongue wasn’t able to reach.  
  
And the moaning sounds that Kathy was letting out were getting sweeter and sweeter as Asuka worked. Asuka glanced up at Kathy and could feel the increased arousal that was starting to cover her tongue and lips. It still wasn’t the best taste, but as _proof_ of how good of a job Asuka was doing? It was sweeter than honey.  
  
“Gonna cum,” Kathy moaned, throwing her head back and making both her hair and her boobs bounce. “I’m gonna cum, Kenji!”  
  
Asuka felt a flash of irritation at not being the one named, since _she_ had been the one who had put all this time and effort into making Kathy feel this good. But she decided to be the bigger girl and put it past her. And instead focused on the orgasm that was so obviously and so beautifully sweeping through Kathy right now.  
  
It really was a beautiful orgasm as Kathy threw her head back and moaned, gasping and squeaking, her hips jerking back and forth in a very lewd manner. Asuka watched closely, staring intently before darting her head back in to get one last lick of Kathy’s pussy, running her tongue down from Kathy’s clit to her folds before sliding on inside.  
  
And that did the trick. The sound that Kathy made at that sent shivers down Asuka’s entire body and then Kathy stumbled backwards, almost falling into the pool. Asuka laughed as she wiped her lips with her hand, staring at Kathy’s body as the blonde shivered. Did Asuka look like this when she was cumming? That was an interesting thought.  
  
Kenji had actually slowed down how quickly he was urging Asuka up and down along his rod to stare at his orgasming girlfriend as well. Kathy’s breasts were rising and falling as she fought for breath and Asuka told herself that she wasn’t staring. So she _wasn’t_ , it was as simple as that.  
  
“You look wonderful, Kathy,” Kenji said, love just _dripping_ off of his words. “You’re so damn sexy.”  
  
“Asuka did a great job,” Kathy said with a wink as she straightened up. “I wouldn’t mind returning the favor.”  
  
“Um,” Asuka eloquently responded. “That’s… okay then.”  
  
Kenji chuckled at that and Asuka flushed. Asuka started bouncing up and down along his rod rather than continue this conversation. And that shut him up _really_ quickly as he felt her tight folds squeezing down around him as she filled herself up with his cock over and over again.  
  
Kathy had recovered enough from her orgasm to get up to close to Asuka again. She pressed herself up against Asuka’s body and kissed her. She didn’t seem to mind the traces of arousal that were still on Asuka’s lips as the two of them made out, rubbing against each other as Asuka bounced up and down along the dick inside of her.  
  
Asuka was feeling so _good_ from this, though an actual orgasm still seemed like it was quite a ways away. And honestly, Asuka was fine with that. With how good she was feeling and how good she had _felt_ , she didn’t really see the need for another orgasm, so long as this pleasure kept on filling her up.  
  
Kenji was starting to make some strange sounds behind Asuka and he was also starting to jerk up against her in an irregular pace. Asuka was pretty certain she knew what that meant. Well, let him. After all, with how good she was feeling, she was fine with the thought of him orgasming inside of her. And if Kathy wasn’t fine with the idea, she had better say something about it soon. And then Asuka would decide if she was going to do anything to stop it from happening.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Kenji muttered, his breath tickling Asuka’s ear. “Right _now_.”  
  
“Do it,” Asuka and Kathy both said at the same time. “Cum.”  
  
Kenji did, groaning as he pulled Asuka as far down along his dick as he could manage. Asuka groaned as well, suddenly feeling so _full_. It felt _nice_ and she shivered, gasping for breath as she felt Kenji’s cock twitching and pulsing inside of her. And filling her up.  
  
There was a _lot_ of cum flooding into her. Asuka gasped in the back of her throat as she felt herself getting filled up, the hot, sticky seed clinging to every bit of her insides and making her love the feeling, wanting more and more of it. She bucked her hips back and forth as she felt the semen coating her pussy walls.  
  
“God, that is so hot,” Kathy whispered in English. “Next time you cum inside of Asuka, I want to be able to get a better view of it,” she said, switching back to Japanese.  
  
“Y-yeah, sure thing, baby,” Kenji said, nodding.  
  
Asuka could feel Kenji’s cock starting to go limp inside of her. That was disappointing, but only to be expected. And, really, it wasn’t even that disappointing. Asuka was feeling _tired_. It was pretty late at night, she had gotten a bit more to drink than usual and she had just gotten done doing something that both felt wonderful and was pretty tiring. She wasn’t really looking forward to another round. Tonight, at least. Tomorrow and plenty of days afterward, though, that could be an entirely different story.  
  
Asuka reached up and grabbed Kathy’s shoulders. She grunted a bit as she pulled herself off of Kenji’s softening cock. Her pussy twitched and she could feel the semen leaking out of her as it slid out of from her spread folds. She shivered and pressed herself up against Kathy, feeling the blonde running her hands up and down along Asuka’s back, including squeezing her butt with a lot more firmness than Asuka had expected. Nobody commented on the sound she made at that, though.  
  
“That was even better than I thought it would be,” Kathy said in a happy, blissful tone of voice. “You are just the _best_ , Asuka.”  
  
Well, yes, Asuka knew that already. She nodded her head as she shared one final kiss with Kathy before turning around to do the same to Kenji. It felt nice to kiss both of them. Especially because both of them were still touching her, though not with as much energy as they had been just a few minutes ago.  
  
Asuka settled down onto a ledge, feeling the hot, cloudy water wrapping around her. She sighed and stretched. She felt tired but it was a _good_ kind of tired. The kind of tired that made every single bit of her, inside and out, feel _wonderful._ She could stand to feel this good a lot more often. And even with these two, since the thought came to her.  
  
She looked over at Kenji and Kathy. The two of them were close up against each other, whispering softly to each other and cuddling. A sudden stab of jealousy flashed through Asuka at how happy and content they looked with each other. She tried to not feel like that, to try and have _some_ standards. After all, she still felt _very_ good, with all of the semen that was still leaking out of her and everything else.  
  
Asuka had to agree with Kathy. This had ended up being even better than she had expected it to be. And Asuka wouldn’t mind feeling it happen again. Maybe even tomorrow. Maybe for a long time after tomorrow.  
  
Asuka hadn’t been on many vacations over the years. But she thought that it would be very hard for anything to top this vacation as one of the best possible.  
  
She was willing to be proved wrong, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ski Resort Fun**

  
Asuka stretched, showing her body off against the window. She was sure that it made for a great sight. She, of course, was Asuka Langely Souryuu. Who couldn’t want to see her nearly-naked body displayed? And with a backdrop of white snow falling out of the black sky?  
  
And it was just the two of them, just the way things should be. Kathy was a million miles away and with the amount of snow that was falling, even if she took a helicopter, there was just no possible way that she would be able to get up to the isolated cabin that Asuka and Kenji were at. So there was absolutely _nothing_ that was going to get in the way of the two of them having the kind of fun that adults had with each other.  
  
Kenji was obviously ready for that sort of fun. Asuka could see his erection through his boxers as he sat next to the roaring fire. She smirked as she crossed the room towards him, walking like she was on the runway, swinging her hips widely from side to side and letting Kenji’s eyes run _all_ over her.  
  
“Come on,” Asuka said, sitting down on his lap and smiling as he put his hands on her hips. “It’s just the two of us tonight and we’re going to have all the fun in the world with each other.” She chuckled softly and kissed him. “Let’s make it a _memorable_ night.”  
  
“That sounds wonderful, Asuka,” Kenji replied with a smile, leaning up to kiss Asuka.  
  
Asuka moaned into the kiss and rested her hands on Kenji’s shoulders, rubbing back and forth through the thin, white t-shirt he was wearing. Asuka herself was wearing a set of lingerie that she had modeled last week and had been allowed to keep (if nobody caught you stuffing it into your assistant’s bag, then you were allowed to keep it). It looked _very_ good on her, the red and orange of the lingerie highlighting her body and going perfectly with her hair.  
  
Kenji’s hands slowly slid up along Asuka’s body as they kept on kissing. Asuka was starting to rock back and forth as they made out, pressing her crotch against Kenji’s dick every now and then. She could feel the _heat_ inside of her, the wonderful, burning demand to do more than what was already happening. And Asuka _planned_ to do more. With no Kathy to get in the way and remind Kenji that he had a girlfriend, it was going to be all about Asuka tonight.  
  
“You look beautiful, Asuka,” Kenji whispered, looking up at her and then down at her body. “Absolutely stunning.”  
  
“Of course I do,” Asuka said, acknowledging the simple fact that she was a stunningly beautiful and famous model that everyone loved. “And you’re the only one who gets to see me like this.”  
  
Kenji opened his mouth, possibly planning to say something. But that was a waste of a pair of kissable lips and Asuka quickly leaned in, locking lips with him and making him moan as he reached up and grabbed her own shoulders.   
  
Asuka could feel the heat inside of herself, the needy demand that _more_ happen. More _was_ going to happen, but not quite yet. Asuka was enjoying this too much to move onto other things just yet. Right now, she was going to keep on kissing Kenji and feeling his nicely toned body underneath his shirt and revel in the knowledge that tonight was going to be a _good_ night.  
  
“Is this thing on? Hello?”  
  
Asuka’s head snapped right out of the kiss and whipped around. The large, flat-screen tV up against one wall and turned on and an all-too familiar face was on it. Kathy. The annoyingly confident American girlfriend. Asuka's eyes narrowed as she stared at the smiling face.  
  
“Hi, Kenji!” Kathy said, waving ad smiling. “Hello, Asuka!”  
  
“What the hell?” Asuka barked, her blue eyes narrowing as she glared at the screen. “What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“Well, I couldn’t join you on the trip,” as Asuka _well_ knew, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t be with you in spirit!” Kathy was as annoyingly upbeat as the stereotypes made her country out to be. “Just sending a little request in and viola!” She smirked, leaning backwards and revealing that she wasn’t wearing much more around her boobs than Asuka was. “I’ve got perfect access. Man, this really is an expensive resort if they have a wifi enabled TV, huh?”  
  
“Nobody asked you to do this,” Asuka growled, glaring at the TV. “Just log off and let us have some fun.”  
  
“Nah, it would be way better if I got to watch the fun,” Kathy said, shaking her head. “I mean, come on! Kenji’s amazing and you’re beautiful, Asuka. Why _wouldn’t_ I want to watch the two of you.”  
  
“Your girlfriend’s a pervert,” Asuka muttered to Kenji. The unspoken ‘unlike me’ should have come through clearly enough to be instantly understood. “And I don’t want you to watch us,” Asuka said. “ _Right_ , Kenji?”  
  
Kenji opened his mouth to say something but the exaggerated pout that crossed Kathy’s face drew Asuka’s attention. Mostly because of how little she trusted that look.  
  
“Ah, don’t be like that, Asuka darling,” Kathy said. “If you don’t let me watch this tonight, I’m going to have to find something _else_ to entertain myself with.”  
  
“That’s not my problem,” Asuka said dismissively, looking around for the remote or, failing that, the power cord for the TV. “Deal with it yourself.”  
  
“I suppose I’ll just have to watch the recording of the threesome that we had in the hot springs,” Kathy said, looking very sad. “And maybe share it with some friends so they can commiserate with me about it.”  
  
“Wait, you _recorded_ that?” Asuka asked, sitting straight up and her eyes going wide. “I never heard anything about that!”  
  
Kathy shrugged as Asuka’s mind raced. The odds of Asuka being recognized in the video as Asuka were almost a certainty. Especially if Kathy titled the video as such when she posted it. That… would not be good for Asuka’s career at _all_.  
  
“We’ll be having a _talk_ about this once I get off of the mountain,” Asuka said grimly, staring Kathy down in the TV screen, making sure that the blonde bimbo understood just how much trouble she had gotten herself into. “Understand?”  
  
“I’m looking forward to it, Asuka!” Cathy said cheerily. “Wear that outfit from the Osaka shoot, okay?”  
  
Asuka, sadly, wasn’t able to set someone on fire with her mind through a TV. She just had to satisfy herself with strongly glaring at Cathy, even as Kenji kept on running his hands over her body and making her feel _very_ good.  
  
“Now, Asuka,” Kathy said, reaching offscreen and reappearing with a vibrator in her hand, “why don’t you get down on your knees and give Kenji a blowjob? I bet that he’d _really_ like that.”  
  
Asuka glared first at Kathy and then at Kenji. It was pretty obvious that Kathy knew her boyfriend, though, since his dick _had_ pulsed at the mention of the blowjob. Grumbling, Asuka slid down off of Kenji’s lap and went to her knees.  
  
She pulled the boxers down off of Kenji’s thighs and stared at his twitching cock. Asuka swallowed heavily, trying to ignore the pulsing feeling inside of her core as she stared at the rod swaying back and forth inside of her. She took a deep breath and then leaned forward.  
  
  
Kenji’s hands quickly came down to rest on top of her head. Asuka glared up at him. He might be getting a blowjob but he should _not_ make the mistake of thinking that he could just do anything he wanted with Asuka.   
  
Kenji didn’t do anything more than that, thankfully. He just rested his hands on top of her head as Asuka started to lick up and down along his cock. It was _very_ hard and Asuka had to admit that it felt kind of good inside of her mouth. She shivered, feeling a pulsing heat inside of her as she moved up and down along it.  
  
Asuka knew that Kathy was watching her through the TV. That the way the two of them were sitting, she was getting a perfect profile view of Asuka sucking off her assistant, able to see every single thing. Asuka didn’t look at her, though and just kept on moving up and down along the rod, feeling it pushing deeper into her mouth before she moved back along it. Over and over again, not stopping, not slowing down, just… sucking cock.  
  
As Asuka did this, she could feel her arousal building back up inside of her. She wondered which of them Kathy was looking at more. Her or Kenji? Asuka knew what the proper answer should be but she wasn’t going to look over at the TV to make sure that it was happening. It was enough to just know what _should_ be happening.  
  
Asuka kept on going, feeling Kenji’s hands resting on top of her head. He wasn’t pulling her back and forth or anything, he was just… resting his hands there. It was nice enough and Asuka shivered, feeling his fingers flexing slightly, rubbing against her scalp.  
  
As Asuka kept on working, she rested her own hand on her thigh. It was on the far side of the TV, so surely there was no way for Kathy to see what she was doing, right? There was no way for the blonde bimbo to see that Asuka was starting to stroke her pussy through her panties, pressing down at her damp folds and enjoying the sensations that were shooting through her body.  
  
“Oh, you two look absolutely _amazing_ ,” Kathy said, as if the issue could ever really be in doubt. “Asuka, you’re having such a good time sucking my boyfriend’s cock, aren’t you? I can tell.”  
  
Asuka’s hand paused in her masturbation. Her eyes flicked to the TV, even as her lips stayed halfway along the shaft that was filling her mouth.   
  
Kathy was leaning backwards, showing off more of the upper half of her body. One hand was playing with her large chest and the other was down in below the bottom of the camera, obviously working at her pussy. She was obviously having a _very_ good time as she watched the show in front of her.  
  
Asuka sniffed and ignored that, going back to sucking Kenji’s cock. He was nice and hard inside of her mouth, sliding between her lips nicely. Asuka kept on working, going up and down, over and over again. She swayed from side to side as she worked, feeling the thick shaft filling her up.  
  
There were some other, good ways for Asuka to be filled up but they’d be getting to those soon enough. Asuka smiled at the thought and kept on working, kept on bobbing back and forth, being a good girl who did what she was told.  
  
And when she got her hands on those recordings, things would change. But for now, Asuka was just going to keep on sucking cock, feeling it filling her mouth up as she worked. She wondered how close Kenji was to cumming right now. He couldn’t last _too_ much longer, could he? Sooner or later, he had to cum, right?  
  
Even as Asuka thought that, she felt his rod pulsing inside of her mouth. Asuka’s eyes went wide open as she looked down at the shaft, as much of it as she could see. Kenji’s hands were tightening on her head and he was grunting.  
  
“You’re going to cum, baby?” Kathy asked in an excited tone. “Do it, honey! Fill her mouth right up with cum! Swallow it all, okay, Asuka?”  
  
Asuka grunted around the cock in her mouth but that was about all that she _could_ do. She certainly wasn’t able to pull away. With how tight Kenji’s grip was on her hair, all Asuka ended up doing was rubbing at her wet pussy and feeling her mouth getting filled up with cum.  
  
And there was a _lot_ of cum. Asuka moaned as she was forced to swallow it, even without Kathy’s instructions. There was just too much to do anything else. She rocked back and forth as much as she could as she felt jet after jet filling her mouth up and sliding down her throat.  
  
Finally, Kenji was done. Asuka rocked backwards, sliding off of his still-hard dick and gasping for air. Her lungs were burning and she could feel the hot line that the semen had made inside of her. She wiped the back of her mouth and stared up at Kenji before looking at the TV.  
  
“That was amazing, Asuka,” Kathy said, moaning, her words undercut by the hum of the vibe. “You look so _good_ sucking cock.” She shivered. “Okay, okay, babe, why don’t you fuck her next?”  
  
“That sounds wonderful,” Kenji said, kneeling down and helping Asuka rise to her feet. “Do you want that, too, Asuka?”  
  
Asuka shivered at the thought of getting fucked. Of course, she wasn’t really able to deny that she wanted to get fucked. Her pussy was so _wet_ that she could see the stain it had formed on her panties. Her entire body was _burning_ with the need to get fucked, to have a nice hard dick fill her up and make her feel _good_.  
  
“Of course I am,” Asuka said quickly, shivering as she felt the heat inside of her and Kenji’s hands on her. “Why wouldn’t I?”  
  
“Good to hear,” Kathy said smugly. “Okay, honey, why don’t you take her doggy style? Facing the TV?”  
  
“I love the way you think, Kathy,” Kenji said happily. “Come on, Asuka!”  
  
Asuka blushed as she let herself get lifted up and turned around, till she was facing the TV. It was so _embarrassing_ to be in this position, especially with someone watching. And Kathy was _intently_ watching, obviously drinking in every single detail of what was happening as she stared at the two of them. Asuka swallowed heavily and stared back.  
  
She was quickly distracted as she felt a pair of hands start to wander over her rear. Asuka shivered at the feeling, at how she was getting felt up by Kenji. Her lingerie more _enhanced_ her ass instead of actually protecting it. She blushed heavily as she felt the hands lingering on her rear, moving over her bare skin and making Asuka squirm around.  
  
Asuka was feeling _very_ horny right now. The pulsing pleasure inside of her pussy was just so _hot_ and wonderful and she bit her lip as she felt it slowly spreading through her entire body. She shivered, rocking back and forth as she felt the lust growing inside of her, slowly spreading to fill all of her body up.  
  
And she wasn’t even getting fucked yet! That was the _really_ weird part of it, when you came down to it. Asuka blushed at the realization and closely studied the snow that was falling outside. She could still feel Kenji’s hands on her and the sounds that Kathy was making as she… did whatever it was she was doing.  
  
Asuka’s panties were tugged down and she gasped softly, feeling herself getting exposed to the world. Or at least to Kenji. She _knew_ that he could see the arousal that was clinging to her pussy, that had to have formed long lines between her panties and her crotch.  
  
“Oh man, Kathy,” Kenji said, running a finger along Asuka’s pussy and making her moan, “she’s like a swamp down here. You wouldn’t believe how wet she is.”  
  
“I wish I could be there to see first-hand,” Kathy said regretfully. “But give her a good fucking for me anyway, darling.”  
  
“I think I can manage that,” Kenji said with a chuckle. “You ready for this, Asuka?”  
  
“J-just shut up and get on with it,” Asuka said, blushing deeply as she felt the pulsing need inside of her. “You’ll be doing it anyway, won’t you?”  
  
Asuka couldn’t see if Kenji nodded but Kathy obviously did, bobbing her head up and down and smiling widely. She blushed as she felt Kenji’s hard cock pressing against her pussy.  
  
Then he was sliding inside of her. Asuka moaned, not able to stay quiet as she felt herself getting _filled_. The cock moving deeper and deeper inside of her felt _amazing_ and she shivered from head to toe as she felt herself getting filled up.  
  
Kenji hadn’t even completed the first stroke yet and Asuka was already rocking back and forth against him. She was panting for breath as she felt the hot, hard spear stretching her out and filling her up. It was a _really_ nice feeling and Asuka _loved_ it as she got fucked. She rocked back and forth, her breasts swinging underneath her as she got what she had been _needing_.  
  
“Fuck her,” Kathy was saying. “Fuck her hard and fuck her fast and give that cute ass of hers a spanking while you’re at it.”  
  
“You sure, darling?” Kenji asked. “She _does_ need to look flawless for the photo shoots in two days.”  
  
“You don’t need to bruise her or anything,” Kathy said quickly, making lustful little pants as she talked. “Just turn her rear as red as her hair, okay?”  
  
“Hey, don’t I get a say-oh!”  
  
Asuka shut up as a hand landed on her rear. Her eyes went _wide_ as she felt the pulse of pain shoot through her. But it wasn’t really a _bad_ pain.  
  
“Hey, she got tight around me when I spanked her!” Kenji said in a happy voice.  
  
“What?” Asuka reflexively denied. “No I didn’t, you little liar!”  
  
“Spank her again, spank her again,” Kathy urged. “Let me hear her squeal as she gets tight around your dick, hon!”  
  
Asuka made the mistake of opening her mouth to protest. That meant that when Kenji started to _seriously_ spank her, all sorts of noises started coming out of her mouth before she was able to stifle herself. Asuka whined as she felt the hand landing on her rear over and over again, alternating cheeks as she got spanked and disciplined like a bad girl.  
  
Kenji was obviously wrong about Asuka getting tight around him every time he spanked her. She was just, um, getting, um- Asuka couldn’t think of a good explanation to justify what she was doing as she got spanked. And she wasn’t being given the chance for one, either, as Kenji kept on landing blow after blow on her rear and making her twist around, gasping and moaning as she got paddled.  
  
Kenji stopped soon after tears started to form in Asuka’s eyes. She wiped her eyes, trying to deny that she was feeling like this. But it was so _very_ hard to do that, especially when she could feel how she was leaking around Kenji’s cock. She pulsed and ached in need, feeling the lust bubbling up inside of her from everything that Kenji had done to her.  
  
And, of course, he was still fucking her. He hadn’t ever stopped. He was still pumping in and out of her pussy, again and again, making Asuka feel so _full_ from the shaft that was moving in and out of her wet folds even as his hand had landed on her rear again and again. Asuka shifted around, whining slightly as she felt the heat radiating off from her rear.  
  
“Oh, Kenji, that looked _amazing_ ,” Kathy cooed, rocking back and forth in her chair. “I can’t believe how hot you made Asuka look as you spanked her. How did it feel?”  
  
“It felt nice,” Kenji said with a smile. “Especially the way she got so _tight_ around me every time my palm landed on her.”  
  
“Thank you, Asuka,” Kathy added. “I’ll share the video with you later so you can see how hot you look as you get spanked.”  
  
“You’re recording this, too?” Asuka asked in dismay, not knowing what else she should have expected. “Stop that!”  
  
“No can do, not when you’re looking this cute,” Kathy said. “Hey, stop worrying over that and focus on my boyfriend’s cock inside of you. Doesn’t that feel wonderful?”  
  
It _did_ feel pretty good, actually. Asuka shivered, the arousal having built up inside of her to an unbelievable, unsustainable degree as she had been fucked and spanked. She was going to cum any minute now, she was going to cum her brains out. And both Kenji and Kathy obviously knew that she was.  
  
Kenji was still fucking her. If anything, he was picking up the pace now that he no longer had to split his attention between her butt and her pussy. He was going faster and faster and Asuka moaned as she felt the orgasm taking shape inside of her. And there wasn’t anything she could do but keep on rocking back and forth and let Kenji push her over the edge.  
  
At least it was a _really_ good orgasm when it did happen. Asuka wasn’t able to even speak when she started to cum. Her mouth fell open and she gasped weakly, feeling the pleasure shooting through her body as fast as light. There was no room for anything inside of her head right now except the pleasure, that was filling her mind up with _lust_.  
  
Asuka only realized that the whining sounds she was hearing were coming from her once the orgasm had almost passed. She flushed with that realization but at least, for once, neither Kathy or Kenji commented on it. Kenji seemed too focused on fucking her, dragging his dick back and forth, in and out of her pussy, over and over again. And Kathy was equally obviously getting close to her own orgasm.  
  
It had been a small miracle that Asuka had managed to stay on her hands and knees as she had cum. And that she was still managing it as she got fucked. Asuka shivered, feeling her pussy still squeezing down tightly around Kenji’s cock as it pumped in and out of her, again and again and again. She swallowed heavily, looking at the TV screen and seeing Kathy heatedly staring back at her, drinking in every single detail.  
  
Asuka wasn’t in quite the right frame of mind to flip Kathy off right now. Not when the orgasm had made her feel so _good_ and was still lurking inside of her body and mind, making her feel even better than she had when she had first started to get fucked.  
  
“Your butt looks really cute right now,” Kenji said, stroking Asuka’s sensitive rear and making her whimper. “So nice and red.”  
  
“You’re going to have to show it off to me later on,” Kathy said eagerly.  
  
“I’ll do no such thing!” Asuka said, blushing as she thought of pressing her rear right up against the webcam and shaking her hips from side to side while spreading her cheeks apart and letting them slap back together. “What kind of girl do you think I am?”  
  
“Well, everyone knows how perverted the German people are,” Kathy said with a laugh. “It sure would be nice to see.”  
  
“I think you’re going to get to see me cumming inside of her soon,” Kenji grunted as he kept on pumping in and out of Asuka again and again. “Asuka, your pussy is just _amazing_.”  
  
That was so obvious that Asuka didn’t even bother to dignify it with a response. Also, she was running over when she had last taken her birth control. Right, just five days ago. She was still safe. She nodded and rocked back against Kenji, feeling the shaft sliding in and out of her and looking forward to the cum pumping inside of her and making her feel so _warm_ inside.  
  
It didn’t take long for that to happen. After just a few more seconds, less than a minute in all, Kenji was grunting as he thrust his dick deep inside of Asuka, holding himself inside of her wet, tight, hot pussy. Asuka moaned as well as her walls were spread apart and a shiver ran through her body from head to toe.  
  
Then Kenji was orgasming inside of her, pumping Asuka up _full_ of semen. Asuka moaned, feeling the hot splashes of cum landing on her inner walls, painting her pink pussy white as Kenji came again and again. His hands were tight on Asuka’s hips, holding her down, holding her in place, making sure that she took every single shot of cum that Kenji could possibly muster. It was an _amazing_ feeling and Asuka whined in the back of her throat as she felt her assistant cumming inside of her, filling her all the way up.  
  
They were both left panting and moaning when it was all over. Asuka’s eyes were wide as she stared at the TV screen. She could feel sweat pouring off of her body and the muscles in her limbs were twitching and jerking as she felt the miniature orgasm rush through her body. And Kenji’s dick was still rock hard inside of her.  
  
Wait a minute. Kenji hadn’t gotten soft at all after using Asuka’s mouth, either. Asuka frowned, the incongruity making itself known even through the haze of lustful pleasure that was spreading through Asuka’s mind right now. She pulled herself forward, the movement taking far more effort than it was worth, and felt her pussy sliding off of Kenji’s dick.  
  
Sure enough, Kenji’s cock was still as hard as a rock. And covered with, well, Asuka. She blushed a bit and then lifted her gaze to challengingly stare at Kenji.  
  
“What’s going on?” Asuka said, pointing at the hard cock that was waving back and forth in front of her. “How come you aren’t getting soft again?”  
  
“Oh, you can thank me for that,” Kathy said quickly. “I knew that a girl like you needs more than just one erection so I pulled some strings, leaned on some people and found this wonderful little pill.”  
  
“Yep,” Kenji said, running his hand along Asuka’s back. Her skin tingled at the touch. “I swallowed it an hour ago and I’m going to stay hard for the next few hours.” He smiled down at Asuka. “And I’m going to spend all of those hours with you, Asuka.”  
  
“I, um,” Asuka blushed as she looked down at the hard, twitching cock again. “Is that safe?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure its perfectly safe,” Kenji said, getting closer to Asuka and drawing her to him in turn. “And it feels great, knowing that I’m going to be able to fuck you the way you deserve.”  
  
Asuka blushed at that and swallowed. She looked at the TV screen but there was nothing to be learned from there. Other than that Kathy could be pretty loud when she came, which was something that Asuka already knew. She looked back at Kenji and then back up at his _face_. There was an eager, leering look there that made Asuka blush and swallow.  
  
“Um,” Asuka said, swallowing heavily. She _was_ still very turned on, after all. She could feel the _need_ pumping and pulsing inside of her pussy, her walls trying to squeeze down around a cock that wasn’t there to make her feel good. “I suppose,” she swallowed heavily, “that we can keep on going then.”  
  
“Oh good, I was worried that you would say no with all this blackmail,” Kathy said with a giggle. “Oh, babe, show her butt to me, I want to see how red you turned her cheeks.”  
  
“Right you are, Kathy,” Kenji said, scooping Asuka up in his arms and making it half a meter or so before his strength gave out.  
  
Asuka had to go the rest of the way, casting a contemptuous look at Kenji as she did so. Just because the drug could give his dick unlimited stamina didn’t mean that it could do the same for the rest of him, obviously. What a _disappointment_.  
  
Asuka pressed her rear practically up against the TV screen, letting Kathy get a good, long look at what her boyfriend had done to Asuka. She rested her hands on her thighs, blushing a bit as she swung her hips from side to side.  
  
“Oh, that is a nice red shade,” Kathy said happily. “We could probably have gotten an even better coloring if it wasn’t for that photo shoot.”  
  
Asuka stared straight ahead, blushing at the thought of her employee spanking her like that. What a _humiliating_ experience that would be, bent over Kenji’s lap, her hands tied behind her back, her legs kicking back and forth as Kenji’s hand landed on her rear over and over again, making the great Asuka Langley Souryuu cry and beg and plead for him to stop, even as Kathy offered advice on how to make it even more humiliating for Asuka.  
  
“Um, Asuka?” Kenji asked, rubbing his upper arms. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“Nothing, you pervert,” Asuka snapped, flushing red and standing up straight. “And I can’t believe how weak you are. _I_ can’t put on a lot of muscle because I need to look good, but you obviously have a long way to go before I can take _you_ anywhere. You better start working out, got it?”  
  
“Um, right, got it,” Kenji said, blinking and staring at Asuka like a puzzled cow.  
  
“If she can run her mouth, she can give you another blowjob, honey,” Kathy said. “On her knees, right in front of the TV so I can see every little detail!”  
  
Kenji pushed Asuka down to her knees, right in front of the TV, as ordered. Asuka did as she was told, as she was _made_ to. She shivered, staring up at Kenji as her pussy pulsed and twitched. Her tongue flicked out to run over her lips as she glanced down at the hard dick right in front of her face.  
  
Then, once again, her mouth was wrapped around a stiff, hard cock. She could taste her own arousal and Kenji’s cum on his dick and he was reaching _deep_ inside of her mouth. Asuka gagged a bit as he hilted himself inside of her, filling her up and making her deepthroat him, all on the very first stroke. Asuka’s hips went back and forth as she felt herself getting filled _up_.  
  
“Oh man, you guys have no idea how much I wish I was there with you right now,” Kathy said lustfully. Asuka could hear the sound of her vibe running. “I could kneel down right behind Asuka and hold her head in my hands and then you could get a _real_ blowjob, Kenji. How many men could say that they’ve gotten to facefuck the famous model Asuka?”  
  
Asuka didn’t answer that. She just flushed at the thought. And for a moment, she thought that she could actually _feel_ Kathy’s boobs pressing against her back and Kathy’s hands on the side of her head, forcing her mouth up and down along the cock, again and again and again. Oh, that was _such_ a hot thought, wasn’t it?  
  
Asuka mentally struck that last thought from the record, never to admit it to herself, let alone anyone else. Instead, she just kept on sucking dick, going back and forth, up and down, running her tongue over the hard shaft inside of her mouth and poking into her throat. She looked up at Kenji, who seemed _very_ happy with everything that was going on.  
  
“Oh, wait, I’ve got an even better idea,” Kathy said eagerly. “Listen, hon, do you think that you could rearrange the bed so that Asuka lies on it on her back, her side to the camera and her head hanging off of the bed, while she deepthroats you?”  
  
“Um… yeah, I think that could work,” Kenji said, sounding a bit rattled as he looked down at Asuka, who rolled her eyes and then over at his girlfriend. “Will that be close enough to the screen for you?”  
  
“Don’t worry, babe, this is one high-quality webcam,” Kathy said, giving him a thumbs-up. “I’m seeing _everything_ here and loving it all.”  
  
“Then let’s get to it,” Kenji said, pulling Asuka’s mouth off of his dick and wiping it clean on her cheeks.  
  
“And you think I don’t get a say?” Asuka asked, rising to her feet only to stagger towards the bed.  
  
“No, why would you?” Kathy asked with a giggle. “Just _enjoy_ it, dear.”  
  
Asuka grumbled at that as she laid down on the bed in the appropriate way. She hoped she wasn’t going to get a headache from this. She looked up at Kenji as he stood in front of her, his dick waving back and forth over her head.  
  
Then he was sliding it inside of Asuka’s open mouth, making her squeak a bit as she got filled up. Asuka quickly realized what this position really _meant_. That his balls were resting against her face, almost smacking against her eyes. Asuka made a protesting sound at that but couldn’t really _do_ anything. She just had to lay back and take it as Kenji started to pump in and out of her mouth.  
  
Weirdly enough, he seemed to be able to reach a _lot_ deeper inside of her mouth this way. Asuka moaned a bit around the shaft as she felt her throat getting stretched out by the dick as Kenji started to pump in and out of her, again and again. Asuka made a squealing sound as she felt herself getting filled up by the cock, a shiver running through her from head to toe as she got _fucked_.  
  
Well, as she got her face fucked, at least. So why shouldn’t the rest of her get to feel good as well? Asuka’s hand slid up along her hip and went to her pussy. She shivered at how _wet_ she was and how good it felt to rub at her wet, leaking slit. She started to rub herself, feeling the pleasure spreading through her body as she masturbated.  
  
It really _did_ feel good. Asuka quickly started masturbating at a _very_ hurried pace, pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy. The pleasure spreading through her body was _wonderful_ and she moaned around Kenji’s cock as he made sure to fill her all the way up.  
  
“Oh, this is even hotter than I thought it would be,” Kathy moaned from the unseen TV. “Really give it to her, honey. And keep on rubbing that wet pussy, Asuka.” Kathy giggled. “You’ll be taking a dick inside of it soon enough.”  
  
“Actually, I was thinking of fucking her ass instead,” Kenji casually said as Asuka’s eyes got wide. “I think that would feel _lovely_.”  
  
“Yeah, it probably would,” Kathy said happily. “Well, maybe we can do that next. But I want to cum to seeing Asuka flat on her back, masturbating and giving a sloppy blowjob first!”  
  
Asuka _was_ giving a pretty sloppy blowjob, really. The weird position meant that she wasn’t able to keep the spit and slobber from running down her cheeks and messing up the small amounts of makeup she had on her face. It was yet another degrading, humiliating thing that she was going through.  
  
And her pussy was so _wet_. Asuka was pumping three fingers in and out of her wet folds with ease and it was feeling _wonderful_. She found that she kept on moaning as it happened, as she kept on making herself feel _so_ good as she toyed with her pussy and made her core feel wonderful.  
  
Kenji was taking care of her breasts. He had both hands on them, kneading and squeezing Asuka’s beautiful, sexy mounds and making her whine around the shaft that was filling her throat up. At some point (Asuka could _not_ say when) her bra had come undone and she was topless. Kenji was taking full advantage of that to play with her boobs, making Asuka moan and shift around as she felt her nipples getting toyed with. It felt good, just like everything else happening to her. And just like everything else, Asuka didn’t have any real control over any of it.  
  
Asuka was getting _really_ close to an orgasm right now. She shivered and kept on plunging her fingers in and out of her pussy, feeling how _tightly_ she was squeezing down around her fingers. It would be better with a dick inside of her, of course, but Asuka was still feeling good enough right now that she didn’t _need_ a cock inside of her pussy.  
  
Asuka kept on masturbating and kept on sucking the cock that was getting pumped in and out of her mouth, over and over again. Her body was burning up lust right now as she worked, as she did everything in her power to- Asuka wasn’t even sure what she was trying to do right now. But she was giving it a hundred and ten percent, just like she always did because she _had_ to be the best.  
  
Just like she always did, Asuka didn’t let herself think of what would happen to her if people ever realized that she wasn’t amazing and perfect. Instead, she brushed her clit with her thumb and moaned around the cock in her mouth as she felt the shaft filling her up. It was so _good_ and she was so _horny_ and she was going to cum soon.  
  
It just took another brush of her clit before that happened. Asuka moaned, her eyes going wide as she felt the pleasure rushing through her body. Her legs kicked at the bed and her back lifted off of it as she moaned. She whined in the back of her throat as she felt the pleasure rushing through her body. Then she was falling back down onto the bed as the orgasm screamed through her head.  
  
And Kenji’s cock stayed as hard as a rock and inside of her mouth the entire time. When Asuka was done cumming, he was still hard and firm inside of her mouth, filling her up, making her feel… good.  
  
Asuka’s pussy relaxed a _bit_ around her fingers but she was still clinging pretty tightly to her fingers or whatever else might go inside of her. She didn’t start masturbating right away, though. Instead, she just stroked her inner thighs with her thumb, feeling the pulsing, aching pleasure inside of her, that made her feel so _good_ and so _warm_.  
  
“Oh man,” Kenji groaned as he kept on pumping in and out of Asuka’s mouth. “I’m going to cum soon.” He shivered. “Hear that, Asuka? You’re going to get more of my cum in your belly.”  
  
“No, no, on her face!” Kathy said. “A model needs her moisturizer, after all.”  
  
Kathy laughed at that and laughed harder when Asuka flipped her off. Kenji kept on fucking Asuka’s face and throat, pumping his cock _deep_ inside of her mouth and making her gag before pulling it halfway out, only to do the same thing again and again. It was… pretty fun, actually. Really fun. Asuka moaned, running her tongue over the hard shaft, feeling the precum that was leaking out of the tip and replacing the taste of the cum and arousal that had previously been filling her mouth up.  
  
“Okay, this is it!” Kenji groaned. “You ready, Asuka?”  
  
Asuka didn’t get a chance to reply. Instead, Kenji pulled out of her mouth and started pumping his hand up and down along his cock.  
  
He obviously didn’t need to bother. After just a single stroke, his dick was twitching and starting to cum.  
  
Asuka gasped as she felt the cum covering her face, landing all over her skin. There was still so _much_ of it, even after two previous orgasms. She could _feel_ it covering her skin, dripping down her face, marking her and ruining her and making her feel nice and warm inside.  
  
“Oh god, that’s hot,” Kathy moaned. “God, Asuka, you wouldn’t believe how beautiful you look right now.”  
  
Asuka didn’t need a load of semen across her face to look stunning. And she certainly didn’t need some overboobed, oversexed American to tell her that, either. She waved a dismissive hand at the TV screen, slowly lifting herself up and feeling the semen shifting around on her face. She shivered, lifting a hand to pat at it.  
  
“I,” Asuka started to say before rubbing her throat with her free hand. Swallowing a cock could do a number on your voice, huh? “You’re going to be making this up to me, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Kathy said airily. “We’ll make sure to treat you the _right_ way.”  
  
Asuka was already distrusting what Kathy was saying and the ominous chuckling that followed was just the cherry on top. But well, that was a problem for later. Right now, she just focused on patting her cheeks and feeling the semen clinging to them. What a _mess_. She was going to have to take a shower once all this was done. And then maybe take a soak on the hot tub out on the balcony while watching the snow fall. That sounded _very_ nice.  
  
And Kenji was _still_ hard. Asuka shook her head back and forth as she stared at the hard cock swaying back and forth in front of her. Unbelievable. Simply and utterly unbelievable.  
  
“Well,” Asuka said, her voice a bit raspier than usual, “what are we going to do with this thing?”  
  
“You’re going to take it up the ass, girlie!” Kathy said excitedly. “Give it to her good and hard for me, Kenji. Just like we did with Blues back in college.”  
  
Asuka blinked at that, staring at the screen as her blue eyes narrowed. No, that had to mean something else. And she wasn’t given the chance to think it over more as Kenji grabbed onto her, easing her off of the bed.  
  
“What, standing sex?” Asuka asked, looking over her shoulder. “Are you _up_ for that?”  
  
“Yes, of course I am,” Kenji said in a voice that said that maybe he actually wasn’t. “Just relax and let me take care of things, Asuka.”  
  
“Yeah, do it like this,” Kathy said quickly. “I want to be able to see the cum on your face as you take it up the ass.”  
  
Asuka scowled at the blonde girl in the TV. Not that it meant much, especially with the cum on her face distorting her expression. Kathy was leaning backwards, her legs widely spread and-  
  
“How many sex toys do you _own_?” Asuka asked, the question slipping out of her mouth before she could stop it.  
  
“Oh, these?” Kathy replied, glancing down at the four dildos, butt plug and two types of vibrator laid out in front of the keyboard. “Hey, a girl likes variety, you know that.” She grinned and giggled. “And there’s some bondage equipment I can’t use myself, either.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Want to come over sometime and see who ends up wearing what?”  
  
Asuka grumbled at that, something about perverts with too much money. She wasn’t able to form it into a really _cutting_ retort, though, as she felt the shaft pressing against her rear.  
  
Asuka’s blue eyes got wide at that and she opened her mouth. Just in time to feel the shaft sliding inside of her. Asuka _moaned_ as she felt Kenji easily sliding her into butt. That it was that easy was something that Asuka was _not_ going to bring up with anyone. A girl had to have her secrets.  
  
And Kenji didn’t ask about them. He just groaned as he started to pump in and out of Asuka’s rear. Asuka was moaning as well, shivering as she felt the thick, hard shaft reaching deep inside of her. It felt _good_ and she tingled from head to toe as she got fucked.  
  
And Kenji was _really_ fucking her. He had his hands on her wrists, tugging them behind her back and making Asuka shiver at the realization of just how _helpless_ she was right now. How there was absolutely no way for her to do anything but take her employee’s cock up her ass as his girlfriend watched.  
  
And Kathy was _loving_ what she was seeing. That was really, really obvious. Her eyes were gleaming as she stared at Asuka. Asuka flushed and looked away, feeling the sticky cum still clinging to her face. And, of course, the thick, hard shaft reaching deep inside of her rear.  
  
Asuka wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to cum like this. Not _just_ from getting fucked in the butt. Or even just from being fucked in the ass while a woman stared at her. She blushed at the thought and shivered and kept on getting screwed. She moaned slightly as she felt the arousal rising up inside of her but was it going to rise up high _enough_? She didn’t think that it would.  
  
And with her hands trapped like this, there was no way that Asuka could masturbate. She was going to have to just wait and see as she got used, see if she was actually able to cum solely from her ass getting fucked.  
  
That thought made Asuka shiver and swallow heavily and she kept on staring at the camera as she got fucked. Kathy was staring right back at her, a big smile on her face, obviously enjoying everything she was seeing as her hands wandered all over her body.  
  
“Oh, you look stunning like this, Asuka.” Kathy moaned, resting one long, smooth, thick leg on the table as she masturbated. From time to time, Asuka could catch a glimpse of the dildo that was being used. It was big and red and had a knot at the base. “You look like such a sexy slut, getting your ass reshaped by my boy’s cock.”  
  
“Well, you,” Asuka tried to say, before a particularly deep thrust entirely derailed her train of thought. “Oh!”  
  
“Yeah, that’s right, baby,” Kathy said. “Fuck her so hard that she can’t even speak. Ruin that perfect round butt of hers. Don’t stop!”  
  
“I couldn’t stop if I wanted to,” Kenji grunted. “Your rear is _perfect_ , Asuka.”  
  
Well, of course it was. How couldn’t it be perfect? Asuka would normally have said something along those lines but there just wasn’t the energy inside of her for a remark like that right now. All she could do was keep on _taking_ it, over and over again and enjoying every single second of it.  
  
Asuka could feel the arousal leaking out of her and running down her thighs. She whimpered in the back of her throat, but what else could she possibly do but feel it? Feel every single centimeter of it as it kept on pumping in and out of her, filling her up, reaching so _deep_ inside of her. Asuka let out another moan that she knew could only be described as slutty. And she didn’t really care.  
  
She _did_ care enough that she wasn’t going to urge Kenji to fuck her harder or faster, of course. Asuka still had her pride, even now. Even when she was mostly naked, her hands held behind her, cum drying on her face as her subordinate fucked her ass.  
  
A girl had to have _something_ to cling to, after all. And since Asuka’s hands weren’t closing down around anything but air, that something had to be her pride. And that made for a good second best, in Asuka’s opinion.  
  
Asuka wondered how many more vacations she was going to go on that would turn out like this. Sooner or later, she had to be able to go on one where she would just be able to _relax_ right?  
  
Not as long as she knew Kenji or Kathy, she was sure.  
  



End file.
